Trois, Deux, Un !
by Lord Mapoon
Summary: Naruto est un jeune père célibataire qui doit s'occuper de deux enfants surexité, des collègues insuportables, un meilleur ami gamin. Et que faudrait il ajouter à ce tableau pour qu'il soit parfait si ce n'est un nouveau voisin, papa lui aussi, d'un petit gamin solitaire à l'air triste ? UA, YAOI, NaruSasu, Threeshot
1. Trois Enfants

**Hey !** Je vous présente la première partie de ce qui sera un **threeshot** en compte à rebours !

Je préviens un c'est un **YAOI** et qu'il y aura du **lemon** (même s'il sera indiqué, comme d'habitude et qu'il peut être facilement sauté, si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé).

Sinon, rien de bien incroyable, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ^^ (Oui, c'est encore du NaruSasu adulte, je sais mais ça me fait trop marrer)

D'ailleurs, si certain d'entre vous lisent Une Famille Unique, les noms des enfants de Naruto sont les même mais ils n'ont pas les même caractères, c'est normal ^^

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

 **Trois, Deux, Un !**

 **Partie I : Trois Enfants**

\- Lâche ta sœur tout de suite Naoto !

Le jeune garçon de dix ans obéit instantanément à son père, non sans gratifier la jeune rousse d'un tirage de langue moqueur. Akane, car c'était le nom de l'enfant, n'y fit pas attention et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Elle pleurait un peu.

Naruto souffla, ces gosses étaient impossibles, ils ne passaient pas une heure sans se disputer.

\- Tu seras privé de jeux vidéo pour le reste de la semaine !

La sentence tomba. Naoto fut sans voix un instant devant ce qui lui semblait une injustice flagrante.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste, elle faisait que m'embêter ! Elle a rien eu, elle !

\- J'ai l'ai pas vu, toi oui !

\- C'est pas juste, elle pleure pour rien et ensuite je me fais punir ! Petit bébé !

\- Je suis pas un bébé d'abord !

\- Si t'es rien qu'un petit bébé qui ne fait que pleurer ! Petit bébé !

\- Non, c'est pas vrai ! c'est toi le bébé ! Papa, y a Naoto qui fait que dire que je suis un bébé !

Naruto en avait plus que marre, sa tête lui semblait peser une tonne. Faites des enfants qu'ils disaient, ils seront mignons qu'ils disaient. Les cris incessants lui étaient insupportable. C'est bon, ils avaient gagnés, il était en colère.

\- Bon ! Tout le monde va dans sa chambre, si j'entends un bruit, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, c'est privé de sortie, j'irais au parc tout seul !

Le ton était sans appel, malgré tout, ils ne purent s'empêcher de bougonner alors qu'ils montaient dans leur chambres respectives sous l'œil inquisiteur de leur père.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout deux disparut, Naruto souffla, c'était un soupir de soulagement. Un peu de calme lui ferait du bien, un cachet d'aspirine aussi. Il s'en alla vers la cuisine, trouvant deux blousons laissé là sur le sol et les reste d'un goûter, ou d'une guerre, il ne pouvait le dire sur la table. Deux cachets ne seraient pas de trop finalement. Il les avala rapidement et commença à ranger, il n'avait jamais été très maniaque certes, mais là, même lui trouvait que ça dépassait les bornes. Ses enfants passaient leur temps à se disputer, il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ça, lui avait été fils unique, et aucun de ses amis n'avait d'enfant de cet âge.

Il était en effet plutôt jeune, il fêterait ses 28 ans dans l'année, après un simple calcul, on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait donc eu son premier enfant à 18 ans à peine, et la seconde à 21. La vie n'avait pas été simple, sa compagne était parti sans laisser de trace à la naissance de leur deuxième enfant, elle avait très mal vécu la naissance du premier qui lui avait bousillé sa jeunesse selon ses propres termes. Trois ans plus tard, elle avait alors fait un déni de grossesse, il avait été trop tard pour avorter. Peu après la naissance, elle avait fuie. Le laissant seul avec deux enfants à charge, des études en cours, un petit boulot nocturne et un gros chat roux.

Le soutient de ses parents lui sauva la vie, il l'aidèrent à s'occuper des enfants, réduisant sa charge de travail, lui permettant de se concentrer sur ses études afin d'obtenir au plus vite son diplôme et devenir indépendant. Ses beau-parents ne voulant plus rien à voir avec lui après la disparition de leur fille.

Il avait finit par s'en sortir, aujourd'hui directeur de l'édition dans un grande maison d'édition situé dans le centre-ville de Konoha. Métier aux horaires assez flexibles qui lui permettait d'aller chercher les enfants tout les soirs à leur école.

Naruto s'écrasa lourdement sur le canapé, empoignant un dossier qu'il se mit doucement à feuilleter, profitant du silence apaisant de la maison. Une boule rousse à ses pieds.

Le temps passa et le calme qui tout à l'heure l'apaisait, l'angoissait à présent. Que pouvaient ils bien faire ? Et si il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Ou alors, ils préparaient une énorme bêtise. Son instinct lui criait de monter. Il lança un regard à l'horloge qui trônait au milieu du salon, cela faisait près de deux heures maintenant, beaucoup, non, beaucoup trop.

Il se leva d'un bond et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, arrivé en haut, il ralentit le pas et tenta de se faire le plus silencieux possible, il décida de voir ce que faisait Naoto en premier, il ouvrit tout doucement la porte de sa chambre, trouvant l'enfant en train faire ses devoir de l'été, plus ou moins sérieusement, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre et totalement affalé sur son bureau. Il voulait donc se faire pardonner, Naruto n'était pas dupe mais il fut rassuré, c'était bien son Naoto et il reparti sans un bruit.

Dans la seconde chambre, il trouva Akane affalé dans son lit, encore habillée, endormie malgré le livre ouvert entre ses mains. Rassuré encore une fois, il descendit.

Il regarda l'heure, c'était le moment de faire à manger. Naruto adorait ça, se mettre au fourneau. Il entrepris de faire une petite ratatouille, les légumes c'est important, il avait finit par l'apprendre, et pour accompagner, un peu de riz.

Lorsque ce fut prêt, il appela ses enfants à table, ils descendirent en courant. Pour ça, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir, les Uzumaki et la nourriture, c'était une histoire d'amour depuis des générations, la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais pu battre à un concours du plus gros mangeur de ramen fut sa mère… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle faisait pour garder sa ligne en mangeant autant et en ne faisant pas de sport de la journée, mais c'était son secret, elle refusait toujours de répondre quand on lui posait la question. Mais l'histoire dévie.

Toujours conscients de devoir se faire pardonner, les enfants finirent de mettre la table en silence, enfin, ils essayèrent. La ratatouille ne plus pas à tout le monde mais Naruto fut intransigeant, c'était ça ou pas de dessert. Ils obéirent en rechignant mais ils avaient trop faim et, au final, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça pour des légumes…

Le repas engloutit dans une bonne humeur retrouvée, les enfants enfilèrent leur manteaux, qui étaient magiquement de retour sur le porte manteau mais passons. Lorsque tout le monde fut fin prêt, ils sortirent, les enfants dévalant les escalier oubliant leur pauvre père, qui descendit patiemment les marches, une à unes.

C'est Naoto le premier qui remarqua les cartons vides devant leur petit immeuble, c'est vrai qu'il y en avait une petite montagne . Il fonça pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à y trouver, sa sœur le suivit, comme d'habitude et Naruto fut aussi forcé d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour éviter qu'il ne ressorte avec une seringue usagée ou un rat crevé. On ne sait jamais !

Il comprit cependant qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait des restes d'un récent déménagement, c'est vrai que la concierge lui en avait parlé mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment cette fois là (comme toute les autres…), il ne pouvait se souvenir ni du nom, ni d'aucune information d'aucune sorte sur ces nouveaux voisins. Dommage, il finirait bien par les croiser un jour !

Il se dirigèrent donc vers le parc, la nuit était en train de tomber mais il restait encore pas mal de monde, la promenade du samedi soir était une institution dans la famille, jamais ils n'en avaient ratés une seule depuis les an;nées qu'ils la faisaient, depuis le départ de sa femme, ou presque. Cette sortie était une sorte de repère dans leur vie, un moment de calme.

Naoto marchait devant, suivi de sa sœur, qui l'imitait en tout ce qu'il faisait, quand il sautait d'un banc, elle sautait quand il courait jusqu'à une ligne d'arrivée que lui seul connaissait, elle le suivait. C'était sa façon d'être une grande. Naruto était content que malgré tout, ils s'entendaient si bien, les enfants se sentaient moins seuls vu qu'ils étaient deux.

Il les rappela pour leur offrir une glace. Les enfants restèrent quelques instants silencieux devant le glacier, ne sachant que choisir. Naruto non plus, malgré son âge ne pouvait se décider.

\- On a le droit a une ou deux boules ?

\- Hmmm… Naruto fit semblant d'hésiter quelques temps avant de se décider. On va dire que, pour ce soir, c'est deux boules !

Cette annonce déclencha une explosion de joie. Les enfants se ruèrent une nouvelle fois sur le marchand.

\- Moi je vais prendre… Citron et chocolat !

\- Et moi… Framboise et … Vanille !

Le glacier servit les deux enfants, avant de se tourner vers Naruto, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir avancé dans son choix.

\- Et pour vous ? Ce sera ?

Naruto lui lança un regard désespéré, le glacier en eu un pincement au cœur, la détresse de cet homme était immense mais il ne savait comment lui venir en aide.

\- La mangue est plutôt bonne, si vous hésitez…

Cela eu l'effet inverse sur Naruto, il était encore plus perdu. Ses enfants s'étaient assis à côté sur un banc et discutaient joyeusement, loin du dilemme auquel était soumis leur géniteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto était devant ses enfants, un cornet fraise-café dans les mains. L'air un peu dépité. Ils rirent de sa déception.

\- Papa, pourquoi tu prends toujours un cornet fraise-café ? T'aimes pas les autres goûts ?

Naruto souffla un bon coup avant de répondre à la question de sa fille.

\- Non, n on, c'est pas ça… Mais c'est toujours trop difficile de choisir, j'y arrive pas.

\- T'es trop un enfant ! Tu m'étonne que tu sois toujours seul !

Naoto lui lança un regard blasé. Lui ne savait pas quoi répondre, un peu trop sous le choc de la remarque de son fils.

\- Déjà, tu ne sais pas si je suis seul ! Et de deux, depuis quand ma vie amoureuse vous intéresse ?

\- Moi, je veux pas ! Papa il est à moi ! Je veux pas le donner !

Akane lui sauta dans les bras, manquant de lui renverser sa glace sur le tee-shirt. Naoto haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, et se concentra à nouveau sur la sienne.

Après un tour dans le parc, où les enfants jouèrent un peu avec les oiseaux qui le peuplait, s'amusant à les pourchasser. Ils faillirent aussi aller se jeter dans la fontaine mais Naruto les retins à temps et les redirigea vers l'aire de jeu. Ils y passèrent quelques temps encore puis ce fut l'heure de rentrer, sur le chemin de retour ils croisèrent des jongleurs de rue, Akane ne voulu plus avancer d'un pas avant d'avoir vu le spectacle du début à la fin.

Ils finirent cependant par arriver chez eux, les cartons avaient été récupérés entre temps. Dans l'entrée, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil aux boites aux lettres, à la recherche d'un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il remarqua que la boîte du troisième n'avait pas de nom. Il avait au moins obtenu ça, les voisins habitaient donc juste au-dessus de chez eux.

Il était temps de coucher les enfants : les dents, toilettes, une histoire, un gros bisous et c'était fait.

Naruto se saisit de son téléphone et appela son pote de toujours.

\- Hey ! Je te dérange pas ?

\- Mhhh… Kiba ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Juste te parler ! Il t'arrive quoi ? C'est quoi cette humeur tout pourrie ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton psy, je te rappelle… et non, si tu veux savoir, je n'ai pas envie de te parler, grave la flemme.

\- …

\- Ne fait pas la gueule ! Je passerais te voir demain pour t'écouter, comme ça j'apporterais des trucs aux gosses en passant.

Il raccrocha sur ses douces paroles. Naruto regarda son portable, un peu sur sa fin… Pour se changer les idées, il se fit un thé. Ramassa les manteaux encore une fois abandonnés loin de leur place attribuée. Il rangea rapidement les différents trucs qui traînaient encore au sol, les posant sur des étagères ou les regroupant au même endroit. C'était bien suffisant.

Il se mit ensuite à bosser un petit moment, jusqu'à que la fatigue le submerge, s'endormant à même le canapé.

Le réveil fut difficile. Ce qui n'avait pas été précisé auparavant, c'est qu'aujourd'hui était une veille de rentrée. Les enfants étaient donc spécialement excité, le petit déjeuné fut donc plus que bruyant. L'arrivée de Kiba n'arrangea pas vraiment les choses. Il avait plusieurs cadeaux pour cette rentrée et les enfants ne le lâchèrent pas avant trois heures, accaparant leur Tonton Kiba pour leur montrer leurs cartables déjà préparés. Au repas, ils lui parlèrent la fin de leurs vacances, de leur voyage chez leur grand-parents. Puis, après, il voulurent jouer avec lui, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir jusqu'à l'heure qui avait été décrété de calme dans cette maison. Ils se rendirent dans leur chambres alors que les adultes s'installaient dans le canapé.

\- Bon, il t'arrive quoi ? Kiba n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Beh, rien, je voulais juste te parler, c'est interdit ?

\- Naruto, même pour ma douce voix, jamais tu ne m'appelles sans une raison valable. Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et avoue, j'ai aucune patience tu sais bien.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration, s'il devait parler, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il prit un instant encore, exaspérant au plus haut point Kiba.

\- En fait, hier soir, lors de la promenade du samedi, Naoto m'a dit que j'étais trop gamin pour trouver quelqu'un.

\- Il a plutôt raison, ça fait fuir les filles. C'est marrant cinq minutes mais ensuite elles pensent que t'es pas capable de t'engager.

Naruto regarda Kiba. Il semblait trouver cela tout à fait normal, rien d'exceptionnel. Il lui donna un coup de pied suivi d'un regard appuyé.

\- Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis son père, célibataire, j'ai jamais ramené personne à la maison… Non, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai relation parce que je pensais que ce serait trop douloureux pour eux d'avoir une autre femme que leur mère à la maison. Et là, il me fait le reproche d'être célibataire, pardon d'être choqué !

Kiba prit un instant pour réfléchir, puis sembla avoir l'idée du siècle.

\- T'as qu'à ramener des mecs ! Plus de remplacement de la figure maternelle comme ça !

Il se prit un coussin dans la figure.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter d'ouvrir ta gueule pour dire des conneries pareilles, ça m'arrangerais, merci ! Je suis hétéro, je te rappelle !

\- Ah Bon ? Et cette histoire au lycée avec… Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Naruto savait que Kiba se souvenait parfaitement du nom mais s'amusait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ah oui ! Haku ! Quelle gueule d'ange ! On aurait presque dit une fille avec ses cheveux longs !

\- C'était une simple expérience ! Ça compte pas !

En entendant cet argument, Kiba su qu'il le tenait.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant quand il t'a largué, c'est qui qui a donné son épaule pour accueillir un petit Naruto en pleurs ? Ça avait pas trop l'air d'une simple « expérience » pour moi à cet époque, plutôt un énorme chagrin d'amour. D'ailleurs c'est après ça que tu as commencé ta relation avec l'autre.

Naruto ne dit rien, Kiba avait touché un point sensible. Sa rupture avec Haku l'avait profondément marqué, surtout que l'autre l'avait largué comme une merde.

\- Bon, tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un ! D'ailleurs, je t'ai parlé du cousin d'Hinata ? Que je sache, il est célibataire aussi. Bon, je trouve que c'est un peu un gros con, mais bon, qui sait ? Je t'arrange un truc ?

\- Noooon ! Naruto était outré, il n'était pas le pote gay que l'on cherchait à caser avec le seul autre homo qu'on connaissait à la première occasion (surtout si c'était un gros con). Et puis, il n'y pas eu qu'elle, je n'ai couché qu'avec des filles depuis qu'elle est partie ! Je suis hétéro, je te dis !

\- Tu sais, moi je pense que personne n'est vraiment hétéro à cent pourcent ! Tout le monde à son attirance pour les gens de son sexe, j'en suis sûr. Fait moi confiance, tu va encore craquer pour un beau brun. Kiba semblait s'éclater et imitait la future jeune fille en pâmoison que serait soit disant Naruto.

\- Rêve toujours !

Naruto se leva, accablé par la stupidité de son ami. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient mais il n'avait pas changé depuis le collège, ou alors à peine. Il sortait maintenant avec Hinata, leur ancienne camarade de classe, dont il était amoureux depuis des années déjà. Cette dernière était enceinte de quelques mois maintenant, ce serait leur premier enfant mais ils s'étaient vraiment attachés à ses enfants, les ayant vu grandir.

Ils continuèrent à discuter longtemps avant que Kiba ne se décide à partir, les enfants descendirent lui dire au revoir, lui faisant d'énormes câlins, qu'il rendit avec joie, leur souhaitant une bonne rentrée.

Le repas et la suite de la journée se déroula dans le calme, l'excitation ayant été remplacée par le stress. Le coucher fut difficile et quelques pleurs coulèrent mais rien d'insurmontable pour notre père célibataire surentraîné.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée, ils croisèrent un jeune garçon brun à la peau pâle de l'âge de Naoto, seul, il lisait un livre, sur le dos, il portait son cartable. Naruto ralentit le pas, détaillant le garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu ici. Était il le fils des nouveaux voisins ? Mais où était ses parents, pourquoi était il seul ? Il faut être irresponsable pour laisser un enfant de cet âge seul dans un lieu qui lui est encore inconnu.

Derrière lui, dans l'escalier, résonnèrent des pas pressés. C'est pas trop tôt ! Ne put il s'empêcher de penser. Et il se retourne, en partie pour voir la tête de son nouveau voisin, en partie pour voir la tête de ce parent irresponsable.

Et là, face à lui, un splendide brun, cheveux courts, parfaitement coiffés, la peau pâme mettant en valeur ses traits fins, mais son visage n'était pas pour autant enfantin, il montrait une grande force de caractère, une grande détermination. L'inconnu portait un costume noir, taillé sur mesure sûrement.

\- Aoki, lève toi, on va être en retard !

L'homme ne s'arrêta même pas devant ce qui était bien son fils et se dirigea directement dans sa voiture, l'enfant l'y suivit sans s'étonner de la conduite de son père. Naruto était scandalisé par l'attitude de cet homme, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs d'éducation, c'était sûr.

Il finit par conduire ses enfants à leur école, tout en maugréant cependant en repensant à la scène dont il avait été témoin plus tôt. Arrivés, les enfants se ruèrent dans la cours de récréation, non sans avoir donné à leur père le bisou de la journée. Naruto remarqua la présence du petit Aoki, seul, un livre à la main, adossé contre un arbre, il resta quelques instants à l'observer puis se rappela qu'il avait un travail lui aussi, il s'y rendit en quatrième vitesse.

A peine, sortit il de l'ascenseur qu'il se prit violemment quelque chose dans le visage, une fois la surprise passée, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un dossier, plutôt épais d'ailleurs. Il ne put pas non plus éviter le deuxième qui vint frapper son estomac, le pliant en deux. Le troisième ne toucha que son épaule, lui permettant d'éviter le dernier. Une fois la tornade finie, il releva la tête vers l'étrange personnage planté devant lui, M. Jiraya, son excentrique parton, vieillard pervers mais riche.

\- Tu as quinze minutes de retard ! Tu te rends compte ce que ça signifie ?

Naruto ne répondit rien, il se demandait qu'elle énormité ce vieux sénile allait encore sortir.

\- J'ai du m'occuper de recevoir les nouveaux éditeurs ! Et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça !

\- Travailler ?

\- Ne sois pas insolent en plus ! Tu as de la chance d'être nécessaire à l'entreprise sinon je t'aurais déjà viré depuis longtemps !

Naruto souffla et se dirigea vers son bureau, ignorant les cris de son patron qui le suivait en brandissant son poing. Il y entra, à l'intérieur, Shikamaru, son collègue et ami l'attendait à l'intérieur.

\- Salut Shika, belle journée en perspective !

\- Te fout pas de ma gueule, j'en ai déjà marre, je vais me tirer une balle avant 15 heure…

La seule personne plus faignante (et ce n'était pas peu dire) était Shikamaru, malgré son génie ce type ne supportait pas de travailler plus d'un quart d'heure d'affilé. Même si en un quart d'heure il avait le temps d'en faire plus qu'une bonne partie de l'équipe, il avait donc une sorte de sauf conduit qui lui évitait les problèmes.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et vit avec soulagement que le vieux avait abandonné.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon bureau sinon ? Et ne dit pas que tu voulais me voir, je le croirais pas.

\- Temari veut des enfants…

\- Et ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Tu en veut pas, toi ?

\- Les enfants, c'est pas trop galère ? Je suis déjà crevé à cause du taf, je me vois pas avoir l'énergie pour un marmot.

Naruto décida de répondre de manière honnête.

\- Si, les enfants c'est trop galère, mais c'est tellement plus que ça, que même toi, j'en suis sûr, va assurer. Il lui fit un grand sourire d'encouragement. Maintenant casse toi de mon bureau, je dois bosser. Et alors que son ami s'en allait, les mains dans les poches et le pas traînant. Et parles en avec Temari, c'est le mieux à faire !

Une fois seul, il pu enfin se concentrer sur son travail en retard. Et il en avait beaucoup.

C'est donc bien fatigué qu'il arriva à 17h à l'école pour venir chercher ses enfants. A la grille, il y avait déjà une petite foule, composée de parents comme d'enfants, ces derniers piaillant sans relâche, excité comme des puces. A peine il se présenta à l'entrée, Akane lui sauta dans les bras et il failli ployer sous le choc mais tint bon. La petite ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, il ne pouvait saisir moins de la moitié de ce qu'elle disait mais il gardait un sourire et fit semblant d'écouter attentivement.

Son fils, lui, arriva lentement, discutant avec ses amis, il en reconnaissait quelques un pour les avoir vu à des anniversaires, surtout le garçon aux cheveux roses sur sa droite, Keishi, son meilleur ami, qui était le fils d'une mère célibataire de son âge avec qui il avait eu une aventure pendant quelques mois, il y des années mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin et ils étaient à présent juste des amis.

En parlant du loup…Il se reçu une énorme claque dans le dos. Il reposa doucement Akane avant qu'un accident n'arrive puis se retourna vers la jeune femme derrière lui.

\- Salut Sakura ! Toujours aussi énergique ! Les vacances ne t'ont pas calmé !

\- Non, pire, je suis en manque d'action ! Il fallait que je me défoule et ton dos était juste là à m'appeler !

\- Je vais passer une année Dé-li-ci-eu-se !

Il rirent tout les deux de leur manque de maturité. Les garçons les rejoignirent. Sakura sauta sur son fils, montrant l'autre versant de l'infirmière, bien plus doux et protecteur. Elle l'agaça même un peu, même s'il était habitué à sa mère envahissante. Naoto échangea quelques mots avec son père puis parti à la rescousse de son ami qui lui lançait depuis quelques minutes des appels à l'aide du regard.

Ils allaient tous ensemble y aller lorsque Naruto vit une jeune femme récupérer Aoki. Il donna un léger coup de coude à Sakura et lui montra discrètement l'enfant.

\- Tu vois la mère et le gamin là-bas ? C'est nos nouveaux voisins, j'ai vu son père, le type du jeune cadre dynamique, un beau connard, il en avait rien à foutre de son gosse.

\- Sa mère a l'air jeune, elle doit avoir notre âge, pas plus.

\- Son mari c'est pareil.

Lorsque la femme arriva à leur hauteur, Naruto lui fit son plus beau sourire et engagea la conversation afin de satisfaire sa curiosité (un peu malsaine) sur ses nouveaux voisins.

\- Enchanté ! Naruto Uzumaki ! Je suis votre voisin, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il s'adressa à l'enfant. Salut toi ! Je suis le papa de Naoto ! J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien !

La jeune femme rougit alors que l'enfant lui jetait un regard perdu, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude d'autant de gentillesse et cela toucha Naruto. Il allait encore continuer, lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son élan.

\- Non, non, vous vous trompez ! Je suis seulement la nounou d'Aoki, pas sa mère ! Je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant ! Se rendant compte de l'âge de ses interlocuteurs elle se reprit. Non pas qu'il y ai un âge minimum pour avoir un enfant ! On peut être jeune et très bien réussir ! Je parle juste de mon cas personnel !

Naruto et Sakura se retinrent de rire en voyant l'embarras évident qui se peignait sur son visage. Elle mit quelques instant pour se reprendre et continua.

\- Je suis Ino, on m'a chargé de récupéré Aoki tout les soirs, nous nous reverrons sûrement tout de même ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance et j'espère que nous saurons nous entendre ! J'aimerais rester plus longtemps mais il faut encore que je fasse le repas ! Au revoir ! Avant de partir, elle se retourna. Au fait, voulez vous que je transmette vos salutations à M. Uchiwa ?

\- Non, Non ! Je m'en chargerais en personne, un jour que nous nous croiserons dans l'immeuble.

Ino lui fit un signe de la main auquel Naruto répondit avec enthousiasme, Aoki ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

\- Elle à l'air sympathique ! La pauvre, je la plains, son patron n'a pas l'air très simple à vivre.

Sakura ne semblait pas convaincue.

\- Mouais, je sais pas trop, elle fait vachement pimbêche, elle joue la jeune fille tranquille pour te draguer j'en suis sûre.

\- On pourrait être en couple ! J'ai pas dit que j'étais célibataire !

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu pues le père célibataire ! C'est de la bonne came pour une fille comme elle !

\- Tu te fais bien trop de films ma vieille !

Et Naruto rappela les garçons en riant suivi de son amie qui le frappait avec une rage feinte. Ils finirent par tous manger chez les Uzumaki pour fêter la rentrée.

Les invités ne partirent pas très tard, car demain, il y avait école ! Et le moment du couché vient bien vite. Si Akane était toujours autant volubile, Naoto fut un peu plus silencieux. Naruto prit rapidement sa température en posant sa main sur son front mais ne détecta rien de suspect.

\- Ça va mon chéri ? Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui ! C'est la rentrée qui te rends tout triste ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça…

\- C'est quoi alors ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- La maman de Keishi… Tu veux pas l'épouser ?

\- Sakura ? Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire devant la bouille suppliante de son fils. Pourquoi tu veux que je l'épouse ?

\- Beh vu que vous vous entendez bien je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être amoureux ! Elle est seule elle aussi ! Comme ça, si vous vous mariez, on devient une grande famille ! Keishi, ça deviendra mon frère, je lui ferai une place dans ma chambre !

\- Désolé mon chéri mais Sakura et moi, on est pas amoureux. On est juste amis, comme Keishi et toi.

L'enfant sembla un peu déçu.

\- Mais je te promet que je vais passez chercher quelqu'un mais seulement si vous êtes sage sinon j'aurais pas le temps ! Je compte sur toi pour agir comme un grand.

Naoto hocha de la tête, pas totalement convaincu.

\- Sinon, je me demandais, il s'est fait des amis Aoki à l'école ?

\- Non, il a passé son temps à lire son livre tout seul dans son coin.

\- Mhh. Sois gentil avec lui, il a l'air tout seul, il vient de déménager et il connaît personne. Vu qu'il habite dans l'immeuble, ce serait bien que vous deveniez amis.

Il fit un signe des épaules, signifiant qu'il essayerais mais qu'il ne promettait rien. Son père l'embrassa sur le front et éteint la lumière avant de fermer la porte.

Cela faisait à présent dix jours que la rentrée était passée, la routine s'installait doucement. Naoto avait jeté son dévolu sur Ino et mettait tout en place pour qu'elle devienne sa future mère. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles des Uchiwa et en restait au même point.

-…je te jure, il a trouvé un top qui prouvait que les filles qui s'appellent Ino sont les meilleures amoureuses ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ?

Sakura était pliée de rire, ils venaient de déposer les enfants à l'école et discutaient devant le portail.

\- Mais t'as dit quoi ?

\- Beh, que c'était n'importe quoi et qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur Internet.

\- Comme c'est mignon ! Elle ri de plus belle.

A ce moment arriva l'énorme voiture noire caractéristique de l'Uchiwa. Sakura l'avait aperçu le lendemain de la rentrée et en était maintenant si folle qu'il la soupçonnait de ne rester discuter avec lui rien que pour le voir. Aoki sorti et fonça vers l'entrée alors que son père redémarrait déjà. La vitre était baissé et on pouvait aisément voir son fin visage blanc se détacher au milieu du noir de sa voiture. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et Aoki n'avait pas été très réceptif aux proposition d'amitié de Naoto, ce dernier avait alors abandonné après quelques essais.

Naruto se dirigea le plus lentement possible vers son lieu de travail qui était devenu un véritable Enfer. Shikamaru avait pété un câble à cause de la pression de sa future paternité et ne bossait plus du tout et passait son temps à se plaindre à qui il le pouvait. De son côté Jiraya avait été rejeté à cause de son grand âge et le faisait payer à tout ceux qui étaient plus jeune que lui, donc tout le monde. L'entreprise traversait donc une crise majeure et tout le monde, sans exception comptait sur Naruto pour régler le problème au grand dam de ce dernier.

Ses journées de boulot se résumait en une terrible jeu de cache-cache, où il profitait des quelques moments de calme pour travailler, caché dans un placard.

L'heure d'aller chercher les enfants arriva donc comme une libération. Il partit sur la pointe des pieds, tel un espion. Il repéra Shikamaru en train de ré-expliquer pour la dixième fois ses problèmes à un comptable (dont il avait oublié le nom, ils se ressemblaient tous) qui lançait des regards désespérés. Désolé, ton sacrifice sera apprécié ! Sur ce, il continua sa route et failli trébucher sur le corps de Jiraya, il était allongé au milieu du couloir et puait l'alcool. Il l'enjamba comme il pu, puis traça jusqu'à sa voiture. Enfin à l'abri, il s'accorda une pause. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ce climat d'angoisse mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution tout de suite, il allait ^finir par être en retard.

Après deux feu grillés et quelque limite de vitesse dépassées, il arriva devant l'entrée de l'école. Il n'y avait plus aucune voiture sur le parking, ni de parents devant le portail. Il se dépêcha et trouva Naoto et Akane qui l'attendait, leur sac sur leurs épaules avec une maîtresse. Ils le virent et vinrent à sa rencontre. Après avoir embrassé ses enfants, Naruto alla s'excuser auprès de l'adulte.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être resté ! Je suis désolé !

L'enseignante vit son état de fatigue avancé et le rassura

\- Ce n'est rien M. Uzumaki, je suis sûre que vous avez une excuse valable ! Pensez à vous reposer un peu tout de même !

\- C'est le travail, c'est devenu un peu fou ces temps-ci. Je crois que je vais demander à lever le pied, un peu, au moins, je ne peux pas laisser le travail prendre le pas sur ma vie de famille.

\- Belle philosophie de vie ! J'aurais aimé que tout le monde puisse avoir la même.

Après ces paroles sibyllines, elle jeta un regard triste derrière elle. Naruto tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle regardait avec tant de compassion, il aperçu Aoki, toujours en train de lire. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur le pauvre petit était encore une fois abandonné à lui-même.

\- C'est bien le petit Aoki Uchiwa ?

\- Oui, personne n'est venu le récupérer, pas même sa nounou, pourquoi ?

\- Son père habite dans le même immeuble que moi, nous sommes voisins, je peux le prendre et son père viendra le chercher quand il rentrera de son travail.

Elle hésita quelques instants, elle n'avait pas le droit de confier un enfant à un autre parent… Mais en même temps personne ne répondait à ses appels et elle ne pouvait rester là indéfiniment.

Elle finit par acquiescer et Naruto se dirigea vers le garçon. Il ne remarqua sa présence qu'au dernier moment, quand il fut juste au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et reconnu l'homme dont sa nounou semblait très intéressé, il l'avait vu aussi dans le hall une fois, ils habitaient au même endroit. L'homme se baissa à sa hauteur et lui fit un chaleureux sourire. Il se demandait ce qui lui voulait et pourquoi il le dérangeait dans sa lecture.

\- Salut, Aoki, c'est ça ? Le garçon hocha vaguement la tête, il continua. Je suis Naruto, le papa de Naoto, on habite au même endroit, on s'est déjà vu, je sais pas si tu te souviens. Ton papa réponds pas au téléphone, il doit être occupé à son travail et ta nounou aussi, on sait pas où elle est. Mais tu peux pas rester ici tout seul, donc moi, je te propose de venir chez moi avec Naoto et Akane et quand ton papa à fini son travail, il vient te chercher chez moi. Tu es d'accord ?

Aoki soupesa le pour et le contre, cet homme n'avait pas l'air méchant mais il pouvait cacher sa véritable nature, il n'avait pas trop confiance. Mais son papa ne viendrait pas avant longtemps et il avait encore moins envie d'attendre seul devant l'école et puis même s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé Naoto n'avait pas l'air méchante, un peu bête peut-être, mais pas méchant. Il décida donc de tenter de suivre Naruto mais tout en se préparant à fuir au premier signe de danger.

Naoto n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation de son père avec la maîtresse, mais il comprit vite ce qui se passait quand il se dirigea vers Aoki. Il n'aimait pas trop que son père s'intéresse à Aoki plutôt qu'à lui. Il boudait un peu.

Akane, elle, sautait de joie, elle adorait rencontrer de nouvelle personnes et Aoki avait l'air gentil, elle lui montrerait sa chambre quand ils seraient devenu amis.

Naruto arriva à la hauteur de ses enfants et pendant que la maîtresse s'entretint avec Aoki, il leur expliqua ce qui se passait.

\- Bon, Aoki est tout seul, son papa est pas venu le chercher et la maîtresse ne peut pas le garder. Il va venir chez nous jusqu'à que son papa vienne le chercher. Je compte sur vous pour être gentil avec lui, jouez avec lui, il doit être un peu triste d'être tout seul. Changez lui les idées et montrez lui à quel point vous êtes cool ! Je vous fais confiance, il n'a pas autant de chance que vous d'avoir un frère ou une sœur pour s'amuser ensemble à la maison. Je suis fier de vous.

Naoto souffla quand Naruto fit allusion à son amour fraternel avec sa sœur mais il été content que son père soit content de lui, et son orgueil lui fit oublier sa jalousie. Akane était contente de pouvoir montrer sa chambre encore plus tôt au jeune garçon et n'avait pas trop écouté de toute façon.

Le retour en voiture se fit tout de même dans le silence malgré les tentatives infructueuses de Naruto de lancer une discussion, Aoki était toujours refermé sur lui même et ses enfants ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et les enfants jetèrent leurs sacs et leurs manteaux par terre, sans ce soucier du bazar qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, Aoki cependant plaça les siens convenablement sur une chaise. Il sortit sont livre et se prépara à continuer à lire dans son coin. Naruto le vit tout de suite.

\- Naoto, tu veux bien montrer ta chambre à Aoki ? Je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi.

Le garçon allait le contredire mais Naoto fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par la main et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Ouais ! Tu va voir, ça va être cool !

Aoki ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'amitié que lui portait soudain Naoto et se laissa faire comme une poupée. Akane commença déjà à goûter pendant que son père rangeait comme il pouvait le salon.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés quand il eu finit, enfin, plus ou moins, mais les garçons n'étaient toujours pas venu goûter alors qu'on se rapprochait de l'heure limite. Akane était déjà partie se réfugier dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, pestant de ne pas avoir pu montrer sa propre chambre à Aoki.

Naruto se décida à aller taper à la porte de son fils pour leur faire part de l'heure relativement tardive. Il avait peur que le occupant ne sois pas passé entre les deux enfants, ils avaient des personnalités tellement différentes ! Il s'attendait à les voir éloignés l'un de l'autre boudant en silence, ou peut-être ne trouvaient juste pas quoi se dire, ils seraient alors face à face, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux en silence. En approchant, il entendit une conversation animée mais joyeuse, cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Quand il entra, le silence se fit, les garçons tournèrent leur regard vers lui, l'accusant d'avoir interrompu leur conversation. Naoto était sur son lit alors qu'Aoki était sur le fauteuil du bureau.

\- Bon les gars, je sais pas si vous avez vu l'heure, mais il faut aller goûter ou ce sera trop tard.

\- OK, on arrive !

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et cela les fit rire, ils allèrent ensemble jusque dans la cuisine et firent un sort aux biscuits au chocolat tout en continuant leur discussion. Aoki semblait s'être détendu sans pour autant être aussi à l'aise que Naoto.

-…et là, le monstre qui attaque la ville tombe dans le lac après un seul coup de poing. Saitama, il est trop fort !

\- Moi je préfère Genos, il est trop cool avec toute ses armes.

\- Mais il est moins fort !

\- Bien sûr ! Personne n'est aussi fort que Saitama, même pas Garou, alors qu'il bat tout les autres.

\- Saitama, c'est pas le plus fort, le plus fort c'est Goku !

\- N'importe quoi ! Goku il tient pas cinq minutes face à Saitama, il le bat d'un seul coup de poing, facile !

C'est à peu près là que Naruto décrocha d'une discussion dont il ne comprenait rien. Il bossa un temps, empêcha les enfants de partir sans ranger puis vu l'heure, se décida à cuisiner. Il regarda son portable, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Ino, ni du père Uchiwa. Il faillit aller demander à Aoki pour savoir s'il pensait qu'il mangeraient ensemble et qu'il rentreraient après, puis il se dit que ça ne pourrait que lui rappeler que son père était toujours absent. Il prit la décision de cuisiner plus que nécessaire, au pire, il y aurait des restes pour une prochaine fois.

Il cuisina avec entrain, joyeux, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais une espèce de bonne humeur semblait l'avoir enveloppé, il se surprit même à fredonner un petit air qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps mais alors qu'il venait de mettre les pommes de terre dans la casseroles, on sonna.

Il ne se souvenait pas attendre quelqu'un et alla ouvrit curieux. A peine la porte entrouverte, le visiteur la claqua contre le mur et demanda en hurlant presque.

\- Aoki ? Il est là ?

Naruto reconnu son voisin, lui qui était d'habitude si calme semblait paniqué, sa chemise sortait en partie de son pantalon, sa coupe, d'habitude impeccable était plus que brouillonne et sa cravate étai desserré autour de son cou.

Il entra sans attendre de réel réponse, le fracas ayant attiré les enfants, il vit Aoki dans le salon et lui sauta dessus.

\- Je suis désolé de pas avoir pu venir ! Mon téléphone était déchargé, je suis désolé. Tout va bien ?

Aoki n'arrivait pas à en placer une face à son père qui ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, c'est un rire tonitruant qui l'arrêta. Il se releva doucement pour faire face à Naruto, plié de rire. Ce dernier se rendit vite compte que l'autre c'était relevé et se calma.

Sasuke observa d'un œil froid l'énergumène qui avait kidnappé son fils mais ne prononça pas un mot à son égard.

\- Aoki, va chercher tes affaires, on rentre chez nous.

L'enfant sembla déçu et cela porta un coup à son père. Pourquoi donc faisait il cette tête là ? C'est Naruto qui sauva la situation.

\- Mais non, restez au moins pour dîner, de toute façon, j'en fait toujours trop !

\- Y en a jamais trop !

Akane se prit un regard noir de la part de son père qu'elle ne sut pas vraiment interpréter, elle décida de se taire dans le doute.

Sasuke ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qui se passait, son fils semblait attendre une réponse avec impatience, pas que lui d'ailleurs, l'autre gamin et son taré de père aussi. Lui voulait juste rentrer au plus vite dans son appartement pour se détendre sur le canapé, il était claqué.

\- S'iiiiiiil te plaiiiiit !

Là Aoki, l'acheva, il était vaincu et accepta doucement.

\- C'est bon, on reste manger ! Mais on rentre pas trop tard !

Si la première partie e sa phrase avait déclenché un cri de joie des enfants, là la seconde, ils avaient tous hoché la tête d'un air sérieux.

Il se retourna donc vers le type avec qui il allait passer la soirée mais il avait disparu, il alla vers la cuisine mais c'est une voix derrière son dos qui le fit sursauter avant de se retourner.

\- Vous prendrez bien une bière ?

* * *

Voilà ! c'est bien plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais c'est venu tout seul et c'est passé de 5k mots à 7k ^^

Teasing: "Naruto était définitivement super sexy quand il était en colère et Sasuke hésita quelques instants à l'énerver un peu plus pour profiter de cette vision"

Voilà ! A bientôt pour le second chapitre !


	2. Deux Pères

**Hey !** Voici la deuxième partie de ce threeshot!

Oui, elle était prévue pour début janvier mais en mars c'est bien aussi ! Je suis désolé mais le boulot, le manque d'inspi et les réécritures (d'ailleurs le teasing est devenu obsolète ^^) m'ont fait perdre du temps.

Bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie II : Deux Pères**

\- Alors, vous la voulez cette bière ou non ?

Sasuke regarda l'étrange blond et la bière qu'il lui tendait, blonde elle aussi. Il hésita un peu, cela ne semblait pas être de la bière de bonne qualité mais un truc de supermarché pour ivrognes. Le regard de l'autre se fit plus insistant et il avança la bière sous son nez. Sasuke n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de la prendre. Il la porta à ses lèvres et il du reconnaître que c'était moins pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

Naruto était un peu mal à l'aise. Il était face au voisin dont il avait dit tant de mal, mais il ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il était tout de même soumis à son charme si particulier. Un mélange d'orgueil et de…

\- Vous êtes un bien mauvais hôte…

Naruto s'étouffa avec sa bière. Il rêvait ou il venait de se faire insulter ? L'autre ne le remarqua pas pas, ou il fit semblant de ne pas le voir, tout du moins.

\- Et votre maison est… encombrée.

Là, c'était sûr. Il venait de se faire insulter.

\- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on commente la façon dont je tiens ma maison surtout de la part d'un type qui oublie son enfant à son école.

Il avait été un peu dur sur ce coup là peut-être. Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas, il resta sans voix. Comment un vulgaire mec, bordélique et inconvenant au plus haut point osait lui parler sur ce ton ? Il n'en revenait pas.

Il posa doucement sa bière sur la table. Il avait envie de s'en saisir pour la fracasser sur la chevelure blonde qui lui faisait face et l'éloigner était la seule solution pour éviter qu'il ne commette un acte si inélégant.

Naruto allait s'excuser pour ses mots qui avaient dépassé le fond de sa pensée mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Au moins, moi, mon fils sait se tenir.

\- Vous sous entendez quoi là ? Naruto voyait rouge.

\- Oh rien du tout. Je dis juste ce que je pense, comme ça. Sasuke ponctua ses paroles d'un sourire méprisant.

Le téléphone sonna et empêcha Naruto de lui balancer une remarque cinglante au visage.

\- Je vous en prie, répondez.

\- J'attendais pas votre approbation.

Et sur ces mots, il décrocha, lançant un « Allô ? » bien plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Kiba, à l'autre bout de la ligne comprit instantanément qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Hey mec ! C'est quoi le problème ?

Merde ! C'était Kiba, Naruto tenta de se calmer et, pour ce, tourna le dos à l'autre brun et s'accouda à la fenêtre, regardant au dehors, dans la rue, où les rares passants se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux.

\- Non, y en a pas. Pas du tout ! Du tout.

\- Mouais. Kiba n'était pas dupe. On va dire que je te crois, mais on en reparleras, crois moi.

\- C'est ça. Sinon tu appelles pour quoi ?

\- Hinata fait un dîner avec des amis à elle, ça va être chiant à mourir, je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir pour réchauffer l'ambiance.

\- C'est quand ?

\- Le 6. C'est un vendredi.

\- Je verrais, mais je suis sûr de rien. Je te tiens au courant.

\- Okay, fait un bisou de ma part aux gamins. Et au beau gosse avec qui tu traînes !

\- D'acc… Attends, comment tu es au courant ?

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Bonne chance Don Juan !

Naruto raccrocha, rageur, sur un Kiba en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable. Il remarqua que l'autre le regardait, amusé. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter son air supérieur. Il prit tout de même sur lui pour ne pas faire un scandale devant les enfants. D'ailleurs le repas était presque prêt. Il envoya Sasuke les chercher, assez méchamment, il faut le dire, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Ça lui été arrivé trop souvent.

Akane déboula la première, comme une furie, elle avait faim et ça se voyait mais Naruto insista pour qu'elle se lave les mains et mette la table, comme une fille convenable. De toute façon, il fallait bien attendre dix minutes encore.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons arrivèrent, suivi de Sasuke, qui tentait de suivre, tout aussi infructueusement que lui tout à l'heure, leur conversation. Cela l'amusa, le brun avait perdu de sa superbe.

Tous s'asseyèrent, Naruto du côté des fourneaux, c'était le plus pratique. A sa gauche, Naoto puis Aoki qui se sont assis tout seuls côte à côte, comme une évidence. A sa droite, Sasuke puis Akane, il avait hésité à les inverser, isolant ainsi Sasuke au milieu des plus petits, mais il avait eu pitié au dernier moment. Passer tout un repas avec comme seule conversation celle d'Akane était une punition trop cruelle, même pour un type aussi désagréable que lui.

Il sorti le plat du four : un énorme rôti au centre de nombreuses pommes de terres, dorées à point. Il n'était pas peu fier de son talent de cuisinier. Il coupa habilement des tranches plus ou moins épaisses, passa le bout à Naoto qui aimait le plus grillé, après l'avoir proposé aux invités, évidemment. Tous entamèrent joyeusement leur assiettes, on parlait peu, pour demander de l'eau, du pain ou le sel seulement. Mais c'était sans compter Akane qui laissa sa nature reprendre bien vite le dessus et qui se mit à parler de ses copines, des derniers potins de l'école, du chat de la maîtresse et de la cantinière qu'elle n'aime pas. Les garçons chuchotaient et rigolaient, ou plutôt Naoto chuchotait à l'oreille d'Aoki qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle les ignora royalement, les garçons étaient trop bête et se rabattit sur les adultes qui étaient plus attentifs, eux.

Au bout d'un certains temps cependant, Naruto reprit les rênes de la conversation alors qu'Akane allait aborder le passionnant sujet de l'identité du voleur du yaourt à la fraise. Sasuke lui en fut profondément reconnaissant, même s'il ne lui avouerais jamais, plutôt mourir.

\- Sinon, Sasuke, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je travaille pour un groupe d'avocats.

Naruto en aurait mis sa main au feu : le jeune cadre dynamique par excellence, quel cliché. S'il n'avait pas déjà un gosse, il douterait presque de son existence. Il ne laissa cependant rien transparaître sur son visage.

\- Hmm. Et c'est bien ?

\- Oui… Mais c'est dur, beaucoup de travail, des horaires impossibles. J'ai du prendre une nounou pour s'occuper d'Aoki quand je suis pris par le travail. Il lança un regard assez triste à son fils, qui n'écoutait pas vraiment son père, puis se reprit et continua. En même temps, je gagne bien ma vie et je vais bientôt être promu, j'aurais un peu plus de temps libre alors. Et vous ?

Naruto qui était plongé dans une sorte de transe par la voix ferme mais douce du brun, mis quelques secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité et répondre à la question.

\- Moi ? Beh, je suis un directeur de l'édition dans une maison d'édition assez importante, je m'occupe principalement des publications d'essais, mais ces temps-ci mon temps est principalement accaparé par le gestion de mes collègues, des équipes quoi. Nous traversons une crise du personnel, c'est assez compliqué mais ça finira bien par se tasser.

Il s'arrêta, sa vie professionnelle n'était pas passionnante et il commençait à s'emporter. Ça ne passionnait sûrement pas Sasuke.

Il avait bien raison, si Sasuke conservait un air intéressé ce n'était qu'une façade et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la gamine, dont il avait oublié le nom, parlait autant. Il sourit quand il comprit que Naruto eu finit. Enfin.

Entre les adultes un silence s'installa, on entendait seulement le bruit des enfants. Naruto se saisit de son verre afin de meubler un minimum cette situation gênante.

\- Et sinon… Pourquoi tu es venu t'installer ici ?

Sasuke releva la tête de son assiette. Il lui posait encore une question ? Il voulait tout savoir de sa vie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se taire ?

\- L'appartement était à vendre. On est pas trop loin ni de l'école, ni de mon travail et le coin est calme, adapté pour les enfants, avec le parc.

\- Les enfants l'aiment beaucoup, on y va chaque semaine. Vous y êtes déjà allé ?

\- Oui, une fois, lorsque nous nous sommes installé, mais pas depuis. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de le laisser y aller seul alors qu'il ne connaît pas encore le quartier et je n'ai pas le temps de l'accompagner.

\- Et avec Ino ? Elle pourrait l'y amener, non ?

Sasuke fut un peu surpris que Naruto connaisse le nom de la jeune femme qui s'occupait de son fils mais il ne dit rien, il n'avait pas à commenter la vie amoureuse de son hôte.

\- Je ne sais pas, Aoki a toujours été un enfant d'intérieur. Il préfère le calme et la lecture. Il a toujours été comme ça.

Naoto interrompit la conversation.

\- Papa ! On a tous finit, on peut prendre un dessert ?

Naruto vérifia d'un coup d'œil cette information qui s'avéra véridique.

\- Oui, allez le chercher, mais sans désordre !

Les enfants se levèrent, un peu vite, mais le regard dur de Naruto leur rappela la seconde partie de sa phrase et ils se calmèrent quelque peu. Il proposa un dessert à Sasuke qui refusa poliment, il n'en prit donc pas lui même tout en se promettant de se jeter sur le frigo une fois son hôte partit. Les enfants finirent bien vite leur dessert et sortirent alors de table pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent donc seuls encore une fois, sans le moindre sujet de conversation. Naruto commença à ranger alors que Sasuke observait avec plus d'attention le salon, il avait bien proposé son aide pour aider à débarrasser mais Naruto avait refusé, comme il l'espérait, il devait l'avouer. Sa maison était un véritable bazar, composé de piles diverses plus ou moins stables. Il ne put s'empêcher de remettre en place celles qui menaçaient le plus de s'écrouler. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait accepter de vivre dans un tel environnement.

Alors qu'il marchait, le nez en l'air, il sentit le sol glisser sous son pied et ce n'est que lorsque sa chute fut assuré, qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait l'erreur de glisser sur une petite voiture qui s'envolait à présent en l'air alors que lui allait s'étaler lourdement sur le sol.

Naruto entendit un bruit sourd provenant du salon, suivi d'une série de jurons, tous plus inventifs que les autres. Il s'y précipita, ne prenant pas le temps de lâcher les deux verres qu'il tenait alors. Il se retrouva face à un Sasuke assis au sol, se massant le bas du dos d'une main et brandissant une voiture jaune de l'autre à laquelle il semblait vouer une haine nouvelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. il faillit même lâcher les verres car il était traversé à présent d'un véritable fou rire le pliant en deux. Il ne fit pas attention au regard noir de Sasuke, toujours au sol et continuait à rire aux éclats alors que les enfants, attirés par le bruit, rentrait dans la pièce à leur tour, perdu face au comportement étrange des deux adultes.

Trop occupé à rire, Naruto ne vit pas venir la voiture qui s'écrasa sur son crâne. C'était devenu une manie assez dérangeante de faire de lui une cible. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Sasuke se mit à lui lancer tout ce qui tombait sous sa main, le ridicule de la situation ne fit qu'empirer la chose et les enfants rejoignirent bien vite l'état de Naruto.

Il referma la porte derrière ses voisins en leur s disant quelques derniers mots d'au revoir. Après la crise de rire, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était plus que temps pour Aoki et les enfants de se coucher et Sasuke et son fils rejoignirent leur appartement, un étage au dessus.

Les enfants étaient très excité et Naruto du s'énerver pour qu'ils aillent se coucher. Akane avait même lâché quelques larmes ne comprenant pas le revirement de caractère de son père. Il détestait faire ça mais la soirée avait été éprouvante et lui aussi avait envie de se coucher tôt. S'ils ne se couchaient pas tous maintenant, le réveil demain serait terrible.

Arrivé à l'école à la dernière minute, juste avant que les portes ne se ferme, Naruto prit à peine le temps d'embrasser ses enfants avant de les laisser partir en courant vers leurs classes respectives. Devant l'entrée de l'école l'attendait encore Sakura. Il lui sourit.

\- Toi qui n'est jamais en retard ! Tu ne serais donc pas parfait ? Je suis déçue !

\- Au lieu de te moquer, dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu es encore là ?

Sakura arrêta de rire. Elle semblait un peu gênée.

\- Non, mais j'allais te demander si tu pouvais me conduire à l'hôpital. Ma voiture est tombé en panne aujourd'hui, mais si tu es déjà en retard…

\- Monte ! Je prends toutes les occasions qui sont bonnes pour fuir cette prison qu'est devenu mon lieu de travail.

Ils rirent ensemble et il se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture. Sakura n'arrêta pas de parler, au bout d'un moment, s'en rendant compte, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Et toi sinon ? Pourquoi tu étais en retard ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi hier soir ?

Naruto la regarda brièvement et son regard, plein de sous-entendu confirma ses soupçons. Il souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne changerait jamais.

\- Non, si c'est ta question, je n'ai couché avec personne hier soir !

Sakura le regarda avec un regard faussement outré.

\- Quoi ? Comment as tu pu interpréter mes mot comme cela ? Pervers ! Moi qui suis tellement innocente ! Dis moi plutôt ce que tu faisais alors !

\- J'ai passé la soiré avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il se tut quelque instants laissant sadiquement son amie dans l'attente. Des mots finirent par franchir sa bouche béate.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Il ne disait toujours rien. Mais vas y ! raconte !

\- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas forcément très intéressant…

C'est un regard noir qui le transperçait à présent de part en part. Il n'avait plus le choix que de parler, finit la rigolade.

\- En fait, Aoki n'avait personne pour venir le chercher et son père était injoignable. Alors, j'ai proposé de le ramener comme nous sommes voisins. Il est resté toute la soirée et son père et lui ont finit par rester dîner. C'est tout.

\- Et il est comment ?

\- Sasuke ? Un connard arrogant, mais quand ça touche son fils, il a côté un peu plus sensible. Mais ça reste un colérique sans aucune autodérision.

Sakura rit face à cette description mais l'hôpital était là et la conversation ne put donc se finir. Naruto roula au plus vite jusqu'à son bureau. Il avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard mais quand il arriva sur place, c'était un tel bordel que personne ne s'en était rendu le compte.

Cet état apocalyptique dura toute la semaine, quand vendredi vient, il n'en pouvait plu. Il se tenait là, appuyé de tout son poids sur un poteau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Le premier visage familier qu'il aperçut fut celui d'Aoki, cette semaine avait été éprouvante, il ne l'avait pas pu le voir depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ino n'était pas encore là. Il se dirigea vers l'enfant qui l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Monsieur !

\- Salut ! Tu peux m'appeler Naruto si tu veux tu sais ! Il hocha rapidement de la tête. Sinon, comment ça va depuis lundi ? Il faudrait que tu repasses à la maison ! Au moins pour le goûter !

L'enfant répondit rapidement. Un peu gêné face à l'adulte. Sur ce Ino arriva, ils échangèrent quelques mots puis l'arrivée Akane interrompit leur échange. Pour une fois, au lieu de se jeter sur son père, elle prit dans ses bras Aoki.

\- Et moi alors ? Naruto était plus déçu qu'il ne voulait se s'avouer.

\- Je crois qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qu'elle vous préfère. C'est ça la jeunesse !

\- Mais je suis encore jeune moi aussi ! Je suis trop jeune pour être abandonné par mes enfants ! Je vais finir seul et triste !

\- Vous pourriez facilement trouver quelqu'un qui vous tiendrais compagnie si vous vous sentez seul.

Ino passa une main dans ses cheveux, baissant le regard devant les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il fut sauvé par Akane qui n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu de la nounou. Elle se jeta sur son père, délaissant Aoki qui commençait à surchauffer un petit peu.

\- Mais non papa ! Moi, je serais toujours là pour toi ! Même quand tu seras tout vieux !

Tous rirent, oubliant bien vite ce qui venait de se passer. Sur ce Sakura arriva suivi de près par Naoto et Keishi. La conversation fut joyeuse et ils rentrèrent tous ensemble chez les Uzumaki. Parmi les enfants, Naruto remarqua que Keishi et Aoki ne s'adressait quasiment pas la parole et c'était Naoto, au centre des deux, qui faisait la liaison.

Les enfants se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs chambres, emportant leur goûter avec eux car la cuisine ne pouvait contenir autant de monde. La conversation fut joyeuse et détendue, Sakura et Ino, malgré une première impression négative mutuelle, commençaient à s'apprécier plus elles se connaissaient.

Ino du partir à cause de l'heure qui commençait à se faire tardive, Naruto la convainc de laisser Aoki chez lui, Sasuke n'aurait qu'à venir le chercher chez lui quand il rentrerait. Elle le remercia, interprétant, comme Sakura, ce geste comme une faveur à son égard.

Sakura rentra chez elle aussi, elle partait, pour une fois, en week-end avec son fils et comptait en profiter un maximum. Ils devaient encore faire leur valises pour pouvoir partir le plus tôt possible demain matin. Ils ne les retinrent donc pas et leur souhaitèrent de profiter de leur voyage en tête à tête. Sakura promit qu'elle lui ramènerait un souvenir, Naruto savait que ce serait un bibelot immonde et lui demanda de se contenter d'une carte postale. Elle comprit tout de suite son raisonnement, se rappelant que tout les cadeaux qu'elle avait lui avait fait, avaient finit par connaître une malencontreuse chute, les réduisant alors en morceaux et les conduisant tout droit à la poubelle.

Naruto du alors esquiver une série de coups, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Devant l'inutilité de son attaque Sakura récupéra son fils et quitta la maison en se promettant de lui ramener la breloque la plus immonde qu'elle pourrait trouver.

Quand, plus tard, Naruto ouvrit la porte sur Sasuke, il le trouva beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois. Il était légèrement agacé et ils n'échangèrent rien de plus que quelques mots polis avant qu'il ne reparte avec son fils. Naruto était un peu déçu de son attitude, il pensait qu'il serait plus agréable après qu'ils aient passé une soirée ensemble. Toutefois, il avait bien remarqué que malgré son ton froid et désagréable, Sasuke avait laissé échappé un « merci » qui certes, ferait geler le plus chaud des volcans, mais c'était un mot gentil tout de même. C'était déjà ça.

Le lendemain matin, vers onze heure, c'est la sonnette des Uchiwa qui retentit. Sasuke sirotait son café dans le canapé et Aoki était dans la cuisine. Il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être, ils ne fréquentaient personne depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers ce qu'il pensait être un démarcheur.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiwa !

Devant lui, et à sa grande surprise, se tenait le fils du voisin, le blond du deuxième…

\- Naoto !

Voilà, c'était ça son nom. Son propre fils avait déboulé des qu'il eu entendu le son de la voix de son ami. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de souffler, adieu samedi tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais proposer à Aoki de jouer avec moi !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, ce gosse ressemblait bien trop à son père. Il haussa les épaules en guise d'autorisation et s'en retourna vers son canapé. Quelques instants plus tard, Naoto suivait Aoki dans sa chambre en gueulant. Merde, il avait pensé qu'ils iraient chez le blond.

Il eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail à cause du bruit tonitruant que semblait provoquer la sirène qui servait de fils à son voisin. Les médisants auraient pu l'accuser d'exagérer et si tout autre adulte avait été là, il semblerait qu'il n'aurait pas tant été gêné par le bruit des enfants, mais Sasuke, lui, n'en pu rapidement plus. Sa maison avait toujours été un lieu de calme et d'étude et il aimait ça, cette époque apparemment révolue.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il finit par trouver des boules quies et pu finir de boucler son dossier. Il ne les retira pas non plus quand il décida de prendre une pause et il les avait toujours, lorsque, à 17 heure, le braillard quitta enfin son appartement pour rejoindre le sien. Le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Enfin. Il les retira sans pouvoir retentir un soupir de soulagement. Son fils s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés, un livre à la main. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps concentré et se tourna vit vers son père.

\- Il est trop cool Naoto !

Il hocha légèrement la tête sans pour autant lever les yeux des feuilles qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Son père aussi, tu savais qu'il permet aux livres d'être lu ?

\- Oui, il me l'a dit. On dit qu'il édite un livre, il est éditeur.

Son fils répéta le mot, comme pour s'en souvenir, pour ne pas l'oublier. Dans le fond, Sasuke était content que son fils joue avec des amis, lui avait été le plus souvent seul, et ça lui convenait mais il n'avait pas à imposer son mode de fonctionnement à son fils. Il posa sur lui un regard doux et protecteur.

\- C'est cool que tu aimes bien le papa de Naoto aussi. Comme ça on est tous amis !

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je l'aime bien ?

\- Tu parles plus quand il est là. Tu fais plus de choses aussi, des choses un peu bizarres. Comme jeter des jouets.

Sasuke resta sans voix. Son fils était plutôt fier de lui, tout sourire. Il ne pouvait dire s'il le pensait vraiment ou s'il se moquait de lui. Il souffla puis se replongea dans son livre. Comment pouvait il croire qu'il appréciait cet être grossier ? Il ne connaissait même pas son nom… Bon, d'accord, il savait que c'était Naruto mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Le week-end suivant commença de la même manière. Il avait passé la semaine sans croiser son voisin blond mais lorsque la sonnette retentit à 11 heure, Sasuke sentit tout son être se tendre, avant même d'ouvrir il savait qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Et son fils aussi apparemment car il était discrètement venu se mettre derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiwa !

Sasuke du avouer qu'il fut tenté de lui refermer la porte au nez, il était sur le point de céder à la tentation quand son fils réagit.

\- Naoto !

Le sus-nommé ignora donc Sasuke pour se diriger directement vers son ami, lui tendant une magazine pour lequel il semblait plutôt excité. Un coup d'œil suffit pour lui confirmer qu'il ne s'agissait seulement d'un magazine de manga. Il laissa donc les enfants se diriger vers leur chambres, toujours aussi bruyant. Il se dirigea alors naturellement vers les boules qu ies qu'il avait laissé dans un tiroir de son bureau, mais il ne les trouva pas.

Son pouls s'accéléra, il commença à frénétiquement vider le tiroir. Non, il n'allait pas devoir supporter ce bruit toute la journée ? Il ne pourrait pas du tout travailler !

Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son fils.

\- Aoki, papa aimerait travailler, vous ne voudriez pas aller jouer chez Naruto plutôt ?

Les enfants, allongés sur le tapis, en train de lire ensemble le magazine, avaient relevé la tête à son approche. Ils avaient écouté attentivement mais quand il eu finit sa phrase ce n'est pas Aoki qui lui répondit.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Uchiwa mais papa m'a demandé de lui laisser l'appartement car il doit travailler, il a une conférence par ordinateur et il a besoin du silence complet.

Sasuke passa sa main sur son visage, désespéré. Il y devait bien y avoir une solution, il lui suffisait de la trouver.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller lire dehors !

\- Papa, il pleut dehors.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et, en effet, dehors un crachin arrosait doucement les rues.

\- Mais, si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller voir si mon papa à des boules quies, il en utilise quand il veut se concentrer.

Sasuke n'avait plus le choix, il du se résigner à aller sonner chez son voisin. Ce fut peut-être l'acte le plus difficile de sa vie. Lorsque son voisin ouvrit la porte, il se trouva tout de suite ridicule et stupide. Il fusilla le blond du regard comme si c'était sa faute.

Mais l'autre l'ignora totalement, au contraire il lui sourit aimablement, trop peut-être.

\- Oh M. Uchiwa ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sasuke était sur le point d'abandonner, de redescendre chez lui, tant pis, mais il entendit à cet instant, faiblement certes mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il en frissonne, le cri d'un enfant. L'image de lui, pris dans les bruits des gamins lui refroidit la tête et lui rappela l'importance de sa tâche.

\- Presque rien, en fait depuis que votre fils s'amuse chez nous, il y a trop de bruit pour que je puisse travailler correctement. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous pouviez me passer des boule quies, s'il vous plait.

Son sourire ne pouvait être plus faux. Et c'est ce faux sourire qui fondit quand Naruto lui répondit simplement « non ». Son visage se tendit fortement et il serra les poings. Toujours sur le palier, il hésitait fortement à mettre son poing dans le visage de ce petit imbécile, ce serait tout de même un peu mérité, il devait se farcir son gamin à sa place quand même !

\- Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, vous pouvez venir travailler ici. Je dois juste avoir une vidéo conférence dans le bureau d'ici un petit quart d'heure mais si vous vous installez dans le salon, vous devriez être au calme.

Pourquoi avait il accepté ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, les nerfs sûrement qui avaient lâché quand le blond avait agit exactement à l'inverse de ce qu'il attendait. Il avait dit oui sans trop réfléchir et se retrouvait maintenant là son ordinateur et ses dossiers planté dans le salon pendant que son hôte allait lui chercher à boire.

\- Bon, je te laisse, j'en aurais pour une heure maximum.

Le jeune homme avait enfilé un costume qui lui allait à merveille. Il semblait sérieusement travailler et même aimer le faire. Il ne pouvait pas cumuler tout les défauts tout de même ! Il se mit donc au travail dans le salon, au calme. Il appréciait cette ambiance. Enfin, il l'apprécierait si ce n'était pas un tel chaos tout autour de lui, et il avait rapidement repéré son ennemie mortelle, sournoise avec ses roues en caoutchouc et sa couleur jaune. Il finit tout de même par s'enfoncer dans son travail ne sentant alors pas passer le temps. C'est le retour de Naruto qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Désolé, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Sasuke jeta un œil à l'heure. En effet, près d'une heure vingt était déjà passé, il vit qu'il avait quasiment bouclé le dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis deux semaines maintenant. C'était une agréable surprise. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif, son verre était vide depuis longtemps maintenant, il n'avait pas voulu interrompre son travail. Il partit donc vers la cuisine où était Naruto.

Ce-dernier, mort de chaud d'avoir passé près d'une heure et demie en costume avait retiré sa veste. Il avait aussi déboutonné un peu sa chemise. Il n'était jamais rentré dans le jeu de Kiba et lui avait toujours assuré que son imagination débordante lui jouait des tours. Mais à force que son ami lui raconte qu'il avait toutes ses chances, il avait envie de voir comment son voisin réagirait à la vu de son corps. Il avait conscience de sa beauté, ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mal placé mais une simple vérité, il était attirant, pas comme un mannequin mais il possédait un certain charme. Il en jouait rarement, voire jamais, mais pour une fois, ça ne pouvait faire de mal.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le lavabo, s'y servit un grand verre d'eau et le bu d'une seule traite. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur sa chemise, dévoilant une partie avantageuse de sa plastique. Ce qu'il pouvait être maladroit !

Pour tout vous dire, le manque de réaction de Sasuke le déçu, un peu. Il en fut même touché dans l'orgueil qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Le brun n'avait pas laissé son regard s'attarder ou au contraire ne l'avait pas détourné très vite, gêné. Non, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était observer sa chemise un cour instant avant de se tourner vers son visage et de commencer de discuter platement.

Naruto lui répondit plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, l'autre ne battit pas en retraite pour autant et lui répondit sur le même ton. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engueuler avec lui. Il se massa les tempes.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que j'avais très chaud. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête là. Je suis pas en état de discuter de tout et de rien.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il récupéra rapidement un aspirine dans le tube posé dans une corbeille à côté de lui. Il récupéra le verre qu'il tenait toujours à la main, le remplit d'eau et y ajouta le cachet avant de le rendre à son propriétaire.

\- Tu m'étonnes, à force de gueuler comme ça. Et je parle pas de tes gosses. Vous êtes vraiment trop énergique dans cette famille.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était assez gêné.

\- Au fait, elle est où l'autre ? Naoto est chez moi en train de faire je ne sais qu'elle bêtise avec Aoki mais… Akane ?

Naruto le remercia intérieurement de changer le sujet de la conversation, lui rendant ainsi l'usage de la parole.

\- Oh ! Elle est chez une amie à elle, je l'ai conduite en voiture quand Naoto est allez sonner chez vous.

\- Mhhh.

\- D'ailleurs, il faudrait aller les chercher pour qu'ils mangent là ! Ils vont pas faire la cuisine tout seuls !

Naruto commença à rire doucement, imaginant Naoto cuisiner, avec un tablier et une toque. Sasuke, resta le plus sérieux du monde.

\- En fait si, Aoki est parfaitement capable de faire des plats simples et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils ont mangé la dernière fois. Je devais bosser et je n'avais pas le temps de faire la cuisine.

Naruto avait arrêté de rire, sous le choc. Naoto ne lui avait rien dit.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, on mange tout les deux ? J'ai des restes au frigo, on peut les réchauffer.

Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le repas fut bref, ils échangèrent quelques mots, quelques phrases sans importance puis ils se remirent au boulot, chacun de son côté.

Sasuke, au bout d'un moment, de plus en plus à l'aise, retira ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur le canapé, s'y enfonçant, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il profitait de sa nouvelle position, bien plus confortable.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kiba qui rentra sans attendre.

\- Surpr…

Il se tût à la vue de Sasuke. Il observa sa position et il devina en un instant qui il était. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il se rapprocha d'un pas vif vers le brun et lui tendit sa main.

\- Enchanté, je suis Kiba, le meilleure ami de Naruto. Vous devez être Sasuke. Je suis ravi que l'on se rencontre enfin. Il vous avait décrit mais je pensais qu'il exagérait.

Sasuke répondit mollement à la poignée de main et marmonna quelques mots, il ne comprenait rien.

\- Je lui avais dit depuis le début. Je le connais bien Naruto. Je connais son type de mec.

\- Son type de mec ?

\- Beh oui, les mecs comme toi quoi. Peau pâle, cheveux noirs, très sexy, pas forcément très sympathique. Le genre qui fait souffrir quoi, et j'aime pas voir souffrir mon meilleur pote.

Sasuke comprit la menace derrière la dernière phrase mais il ne comprenait pas la logique de ce grossier personnage ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais l'idée s'imposait de plus en plus dans son esprit malgré lui. Kiba s'écrasa sur le canapé à côté de lui, Sasuke ramena alors ses jambes pour maintenir une distance entre eux.

\- Sasuke ? A qui tu parles ?

Naruto était toujours dans le bureau, il n'entendait pas bien ce qui se passait dans le salon. C'est Kiba qui répondit en criant pour être sûr que son pote le reconnaisse.

\- C'est moi ! Je discute juste gentiment avec ton petit-copain ! D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me tenir au courant, c'est moi qui t'ai…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto débarquait comme une fusée dans le salon, paniqué. S'imposa à lui une vision d'horreur : Kiba rencontrant Sasuke. Et les connaissant tout deux, il ne devaient pas « juste discuter gentiment » comme le disait son ami.

\- Oh ! Kiba ! De quoi tu parles ? C'est encore une mauvaise blague c'est ça ?

Kiba, le regarda, perdu. Pourquoi était il si paniqué ? Son regard suivit le sien et se posa sur Sasuke. Il était certes maladroit mais pas stupide. Il comprit en un instant la dangerosité de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Il commença à rire, d'un rire qui ne pouvait être plus faux mais dont il espérait qu'il suffise.

\- Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de faire une petite blague à ton voisin !

Naruto fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait comprit le problème. Sasuke sentait qu'il y avait un problème mais il était plus facile de considérer tout ça comme une simple blague.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je te présente Kiba, un ami de la famille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais n'y fait pas attention, il est toujours comme ça, à faire des blagues, à raconter n'importe quoi.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Kiba lui sourit en guise d'excuse.

\- Bon, je vais pas tarder moi, je passais juste dans le coin et que je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour te rappeler que t'es invité chez nous vendredi. T'as intérêt de venir, sinon ça va être chiant comme la mort. En plus y aura son cousin, je supporte pas ce type.

\- Ouais, je viendrais.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que c'est censé être une soirée couple. Et tu sera le seul célibataire avec l'autre con de Huyga. Je te conseille de te trouver quelqu'un, pour faire diversion.

Naruto déglutit en imaginant Hinata en train de tenter de le caser avec son cousin. Il demanderait à Sakura, ça lui ferait plaisir de sortir. Sur ce, Kiba sortit en lui rappelant bien de saleur les enfants de sa part. En ferment la porte, Naruto souffla de soulagement, le voyant, Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Naruto le foudroya du regard.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Non, rien, je me disais juste qu'il n'était pas ton ami pour rien.

Naruto jeta une regard interrogatif à Sasuke sans que celui ci n'y prête vraiment attention, se reconcentrant tout de suite sur son travail, qui avait bien pris assez de retard après l'apparition de cet énergumène. Naruto n'insista pas et se dirigea vers son bureau, toute cette agitation l'avait fatigué et il risquait plus de faire une gaffe qu'autre chose s'il restait avec son voisin.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau, son téléphone vibra. C'était Kiba qui s'excusait de son énorme bourde. Naruto lui en voulait un peu, c'est vrai mais pas au point de le bouder, son ami s'en voulait vraiment et il pourrait en abuser, un peu.

Revint alors à sa mémoire la fameuse soirée de vendredi. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas sentir le piège, c'était totalement le genre d'Hinata, agir doucement, dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas en envie de passer la soirée avec Neji Hyuga, contre qui Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler. Il était hautain, désagréable et même violent parfois. Il allait le draguer toute la soirée et il ne pourrait pas le remettre à sa place devant Hinata sans la blesser elle aussi et, ça, il tenait à l'éviter.

Il prit donc son téléphone et envoya un texto à Sakura, elle serait parfaite comme petite-copine. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il reçu sa réponse négative. Un moment de flottement s'en suivit, il n'avait même pas pensée qu'elle puisse ne pas être libre. D'un seul coup, la probabilité de passer la soirée coincé avec Neji lui semblait soudain bien trop réelle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça, et encore moins d'amies. Il n'avait plus aucune idée, il était perdu. D'un côté il ne pouvait pas abandonner son pote à qui il avait promis de venir, de l'autre la pensée de se faire draguer par ce type le dégoutait.

C'est à ce moment là que rentra Akane, il était déjà la fin de l'après-midi. Sasuke rentra chez lui et, en retour, renvoya Naoto. Naruto n'eut plus une seconde pour s'occuper de son problème. Entre Akane qi tenait à lui raconter chaque minute de sa journée et Naoto qui ne voulait pas finir ses devoirs ou même aller à la douche. Une fois les deux monstres couchés il s'écroula dans son lit pour s'endormir immédiatement.

Il n'avait eu aucune illumination dans les jours qui avaient suivi et vendredi approchait à grands pas. Ses enfants avaient bien remarqué qu'il y avait un problème et c'est Naoto qui, au reps du mercredi soir, posa la question.

\- Papa , c'est quoi ton problème ?

Naruto n'avait aucune raison de leur cacher la vérité, il devait juste l'arranger pour que des enfants de leur âge puisse comprendre.

\- Je dois trouver quelqu'un pour aller au dîner de couple organisé par Kiba vendredi soir. C'est pour ça que vous passerez la soirée chez Keishi comme d'habitu…

Il se rendit compte que non, ils ne pourraient pas, Sakura lui avait expliqué la veille qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant avec un jeune médecin et qu'elle envoyait Keishi chez ses parents pour le week-end. Il avait donc un autre problème sur les bras. Il se reprit.

\- Vous aurez un baby-sitter pour la soirée, ou vous irez chez des amis.

\- On a qu'à aller chez Aoki ! En plus il habite juste à côté !

\- Et t'as qu'à aller chez Kiba avec Ino, elle dira oui c'est sûr !

Ses enfants étaient vraiment trop malin pour leur âge, ou alors il était trop stupide pour le sien. En récompense, ils eurent le droit à un rab de curry. Certes, il aurait fallu le finir quoi qu'il arrive mais au moins ça lui évitait de devoir en trouver une autre.

Et ainsi, dès le lendemain, après une journée de travail bordélique, mais il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, malheureusement, il put mettre en place son plan pour sauver son week-end.

Akane était arrivé la première, comme d'habitude, et il avait eu du mal à se rapprocher d'Ino jusqu'à l'arrivée des garçons. Naoto lui signifia qu'il venait de demander à Aoki qui était confiant pour convaincre son père.

\- Salut ! Ça va ?

Ino fut un petit peu surprise de l'approche de Naruto qui n'avait pas jusque là semblé sensible à ses charmes malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de séduction. Elle fonça dans l'ouverture.

\- Un peu crevé mais ça va ! Et vous ?

\- Bien, bien, un peu crevé aussi, mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux !

Elle rit avec lui. Il semblait plus détendu et avenant qu'avant.

\- D'accord, tu, donc, t'en sors avec les deux enfants ?

\- Ouais, je commence à avoir l'habitude tu sais ! Sinon, je me disais qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître. Par exemple, vendredi…

\- Ouais ce serait une bonne idée.

Naruto ne savait pas trop comment l'inviter et, face à elle, se tenait sans rien dire, se contentant de se triturer les mains. C'est là que l'intervention de Naoto, toujours présent si c'était pour pousser son père dans les bras de la jeune blonde, fut cruciale. Il se jeta sur Ino et, le plus innocment du monde, demanda :

\- Alors, Papa il t'a invité à sa soirée pour les couples ?

Ino rougit un peu. Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- On m'a demandé de venir avec quelqu'un que j'aimais bien, alors je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble.

Il se sentait mal de lui mentir mais après tout, pourquoi pas entamer une relation avec la jeune fille ? Elle était mignonne et sympathique. Il n'allait pas tenter de séduire son voisin rien que pour faire plaisir à Kiba !

\- Beh, vendredi soir, je suis libre, alors pourquoi pas…

Naruto se retint de sauter de joie et prit son numéro, pour pouvoir venir la chercher chez elle. Ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent. Tout se passait donc pour le mieux pour le blond.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke vienne sonner à sa porte, pas content du tout. Naruto sentit tout de suite que cette conversation serait prise de tête.

\- Comment osez-vous me refilez vos enfants pour toute une soirée ! Et pour que vous puissiez draguer la nounou de mon fils en plus !

\- De un, j'allais vous le demander en personne mais Aoki m'a assuré que cela passerait mieux si c'était lui qui le faisait. De deux, ce que je fais de mes soirée ne regarde que moi. Et de trois, comment êtes vous au courant ?

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide à Ino et elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait. J'étais étonné et Aoki m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec vous, pour une soirée « couple ».

\- Et en quoi cela vous regarde ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre garderie gratuite ! Je suis votre voisin !

\- Si c'est une question d'argent, je vous paierez ! Maintenant arrêtez de penser qu'à vous et regardez à quel point ça fait plaisir à votre fils ! Dire que pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous ne pensiez pas qu'à vous mais aussi à lui ! J'ai eu tord…

Naruto se tut après avoir prononcé ces mots sans pour autant baisser les yeux, il les maintenais fixés dans ceux de Sasuke. Ce dernier sortit sans un mot mais en claquant violemment la porte. Il était énervé contre ce type, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et cela l'énervait encore plus, il bouillonnait encore intérieurement quand il rentra chez lui et il alla se coucher sans qu'il n'ai réussi à se se calmer.

Vendredi arriva, Sasuke avait finalement accepté de prendre les enfants pour la soirée. Naruto venait de récupérer Ino chez elle. Elle était élégamment habillée et il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était magnifique.

Ils sonèrent à la porte, c'est Hinata qui leur ouvrit. Il lui tendit la bouteille qu'il avait apporté après les salutations rituelles. Elle les laissa dans le salon avant de retourner à la cuisine. Neji n'était pas encore là mais Tenten et Rock Lee, un couple de leur âge, discutaient déjà avec Kiba.

\- … et là, je suis obligé de le choper au niveau de la gorge pour le plaquer au sol. Il avait faillit me morde le con ! Oh ! Salut !

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- On sait toujours pas ! On fait juste semblant de suivre, répondit Tenten en riant. Mais, tu nous présente pas ?

\- Si ! Bien sûr ! Ino, je te présente Tenten et Rock Lee, un couple d'ami et Kiba, notre très étrange hôte. Les autres, je vous présente Ino, une amie.

La conversation continua sur un ton agréable. Ino était très sociable et s'intégra facilement au groupe d'amis. Hinata fini par revenir et ils passèrent à table car Neji, son cousin, n'arriverait que pour le dessert. Il avait beaucoup de travail.

Le repas aussi se passa dans cette ambiance joyeuse. Ils n'arrivaient pas à rester sérieux plus de dix minutes et de nombreux fou rire ponctuèrent la soirée jusqu'à l'arrivée tant attendue de Neji Hyuga. Il était encore en costume et triballait avec lui son attaché-caisse. Il fut étonné de voir quelqu'un avec Naruto mais se repris bien vite.

\- Non, mais à ce moment là, je lui ai fait comprendre qui est le chef du service, il ne l'a pas bien pris mais je dois faire valoir mon autorité sinon ça devient du grand n'importe quoi. Surtout si c'est un incompétent comme lui qui s'en charge.

Neji ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de lui, de sa réussite, de son poste, de sa famille. Naruto allait exploser. Ino, à côté de lui, sentait bien que le dernier arrivé l'exaspérait et passa sa main sous la table pour la poser sur son genou. Elle espérait que sentir sa présence le détendrait un petit peu. Naruto se retourna vers elle et lui souri en guise de remerciement. Mais la vérité était que sa main n'avait aucun effet. Cette soirée avait confirmé ce qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines déjà : s'il l'appréciait, il n'éprouvait rien pour Ino.

Ils partirent dès qu'ils le purent, Neji étant toujours aussi insupportable. Il était près de dix heure lorsque la voiture de Naruto s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où habitait Ino. Le retour s'était fait dans un silence entrecoupé de quelques phrases banales et sans importance et maintenant qu'ils étaient face à l'autre le malaise était palpable. Aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre dans les yeux et plusieurs minutes passèrent.

\- Tu veux monter ? Pour un dernier verre ?

\- Je devrait pas boire plus, il faut encore que je rentre chez moi.

\- Au pire,si tu te sens pas de conduire, il y a une place su mon canapé.

Naruto compris qu'il devait être clair. Il ne devait pas laisser à Ino des faux espoirs qui ne pourraient faire autre chose que de lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait forcer ses sentiments pour elle, ce ne serait qu'une autre façon de lui mentir et il avait trop de respect pour elle pour faire ça. Il prit donc son courage à deux main.

\- Ino, en fait, je vais rentrer chez moi, c'était une super soirée et tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup mais je n'ai pas de sentiments particuliers pour toi. Tu es drôle, intelligente et très jolie mais je ne suis pas attiré par toi, désolé.

Ino avala difficilement sa salive. Elle se concentrai pour garder un visage le plus neutre possible.

\- Et si tu nous laissai une chance ? Comment peux tu être si sûr qu'il n'y ai aucune chance que tu t'intéresse à moi ? Surtout après m'avoir fait tout ces compliments !

Naruto ne savait pas. Mais la question était juste, comment pouvait il être aussi certain qu'il n'était pas attiré par Ino, qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas la réponse. Ino crut qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, cela la déçue plus que cela ne l'énervait.

\- Tu as quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Tu es déjà en couple ? Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Tu me laisses avoir de faux espoirs puis tu me laisses comme ça !

\- Non, non, non ! Je te jure que je suis célibataire ! C'est pas ça !

\- Alors quoi ? T'es gay c'est ça ? T'as voulu voir si tu pouvais être attiré par une fille ?

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai deux enfants, donc j'ai déjà fait plus qu'essayer avec une fille crois moi !

\- Alors pourquoi ? Ino criait à présent.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cette phrase, il l'avait murmuré et pourtant Ino l'avait entendue et elle était partie, sans rien dire d'autre.

Naruto était remonté dans sa voiture, en pleine réflexion. Pourquoi était il si certain ? Cela ne lui ressemblai pas. Il était toujours indécis d'habitude. Le feu passa au rouge. Il s'arrêta. Durant un instant, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pourquoi ? Et là, c'est l'image de son voisin qui se dessina dans son esprit. Un coup de klaxon le sortit de ses pensées, le feu était déjà au vert, il redémarra. Etait il attiré par Sasuke ? Non ! Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était tellement désagréable, ce n'était pas son genre en plus. Okay, c'était totalement son genre. Kiba lui-même l'avait dit. Mais ça ne faisait pas tout, ça ne suffisait pas.

Il était arrivé chez lui, enfin. Il monta doucement et soudain lui prit l'envie de monter voir. Il se retrouva à sonner, le plus doucement possible à la porte des Uchiwa. Il était plus de 22h30, les enfants devaient être couchés. C'est Sasuke qui lui ouvrit il sembla surprise de la voir. Naruto souri faiblement.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant soupeser le pour du contre. Il finit par accepter.

\- Oui, mais chhhhh ! Pas un bruit les enfants dorment.

Naruto hocha de la tête et suivi Sasuke dans la cuisine à pas de loup. Sasuke lui proposa un thé qu'il accepta. Ils ne disaient pas grand-chose ce qui laissa le loisir d'observer son voisin qui s'activait. Sasuke lui tendit son thé et s'assit avec lui.

\- Donc cette soirée, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, oui, très bien. Très agréable.

\- Je ne savais pas que toi et Ino aviez ce genre de relation…

Le ton était glacial. Naruto déglutit.

\- Non, nous sommes juste amis.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto comprit qu'il n'était pas convaincu du tout ou plutôt qu'il était convaincu du contraire.

\- En fait, mes amis voulaient me trouver quelqu'un donc j'ai utilisé Ino pour qu'ils arrêtent.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'ils y ont cru.

\- Tu es jaloux ou quoi ? T'inquiète pas, Ino est libre comme l'air. Je te rassure.

Sasuke se contenta de grogner. Naruto n'osa rien ajouter. Ils finirent leur thé dans le silence. Pour Naruto, cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé s'avérait désastreuse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire, de peur de faire une gaffe et de s'enfoncer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Leurs thés étaient fini depuis longtemps mais aucun des deux ne bougeait, un quart d'heure passa. Il était minuit passé. Naruto sentit qu'il ne pourrait rien ajouter.

\- Je vais y aller. Merci.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Naruto sortit sur le palier, se retournant une dernière fois.

\- Merci encore de t'être occupé des enfants pour la soirée. C'était très sympa de ta part.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je m'en serai voulu si tu avais raté ta sauterie avec Ino.

Le ton de Sasuke était dur. Naruto n'en pouvait plus.

\- Sasuke ! Je te jure ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre Ino et moi ! Oui, elle m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez elle mais j'ai refusé.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne m'attire pas !

\- Sans blague ?

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué et le sarcasme de Sasuke lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il l'attrapa par les épaules avant de le coller au mur et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Sasuke fut sans voix, sous le choc. Naruto se recula un instant et vit que Sasuke ne le repoussait pas alors il repartit à la charge, cette fois-ci, Sasuke participa pleinement à l'échange, passant ses bras derrière la nuque de Naruto qui, lui,,passait la siennes sur ses hanches, collant ainsi leurs corps. Leurs corps s'échauffaient l'un l'autre et c'est toujours collé ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke, se cognant plus d'une fois aux meubles ou aux murs.

Une fois arrivé ils se jetèrent sur le lit et profitèrent l'un de l'autre une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, les enfants ne voyant pas Sasuke, ils se décidèrent à le réveiller pour qu'ils leur prépare le brunch qu'il leur avait promis la veille pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire du bruit. Il était tout de même onze heure passé. C'était avant tout une idée de Naoto, Akane avait juste envie de rigoler et Aoki ne pouvait pas leu dire non.

Ils se jetèrent donc tout les trois sur le lit de Sasuke en criant qu'il était l'heure de se lever mais, à leur grande surprise, c'est la voix de Naruto qui leur répondit.

\- Laissez moi dormir bande de sales gosses.

La tête de Sasuke était doucement posée sur le torse de Naruto et ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, à cette vision, les enfants restèrent sans voix. Sasuke et Naruto sentirent le silence un peu trop soudain et à mesure que leurs neurones se reconnectaient avec la réalité, ils prirent conscience de leur situation. Ils se levèrent d'un bond.

\- Et merde...

* * *

Voilà ! Je vais pas vous donner une date pour la troisième et dernière partie, je fais au plus vite mais je promet rien !

Teasing: Kiba va beaucoup se moquer de Naruto mais aussi de Sasuke

Voilà ! A bientôt ! enfin, j'espère !


	3. Une Famille

**Hey !** Voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette fanfic ! J'y ai passé pas mal de temps, mais je pense que ça valait le coup ! ^^

C'est aussi de plus en plus long, l'histoire était censée faire 20k mots, on est plus à 30k je pense !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Citron: Sasuke ? Jaloux ? Non... Ou presque ;) Sans vouloir spoiler, il va y avoir un peu de panique. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en espérant que la fin te plaise.

Ansoso19: La voilà !

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Partie III : Une Famille**

Naruto avait clairement fuit. Il ne s'était pas mis à courir dans l'instant mais c'était tout comme.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la situation, Sasuke et lui avaient fait sortir les enfants de la chambre et s'étaient rhabillés au plus vite, sans un mot, évitant tout contact visuel. Naruto était arrivé dans la cuisine et avait annoncé aux enfants qu'ils devaient rentrer tout de suite. Tous protestèrent qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore pu prendre leur brunch. Il n'en avait rien à faire, ils le prendraient tous les trois chez eux.

Naoto avait commencé à crier qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu son brunch. Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à supporter une crise. Il avait élevé la voix d'un seul coup tétanisant son fils, son regard dur montrait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à remettre en cause son autorité. L'enfant s'était tut et avait capitulé, ils sortirent donc tout les trois de l'appartement sans un mot d'au revoir, ni de remerciement.

A peine furent ils dans leur appartement que Naoto et Akane partirent comme des fusées dans leur chambre respective en claquant bien violemment leur porte. Naruto retrouvant son calme alors qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Sasuke, il regretta son comportement, pour ses enfants principalement. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi brusque et il s'en voulait.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps chez Sasuke. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Hier soir, il avait bu, mais sobre, tout son courage disparaissait.

Sasuke, lui non plus n'en menait pas large. A peine Naruto et ses enfants avaient quitté leur appartement qu'Aoki se retournait vers lui et le fusillait du regard.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'espère que t'es content, ils sont partis et c'est ta faute ! Et sur ces mots, il alla lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop comment réagir, son fils était pourtant d'habitude si calme. Mais il devait avouer que cela l'avait arrangé que Naruto parte si vite. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, ni même de penser à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. Il avait succombé à une pulsion

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que les gamins s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre. L'heure du déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps et l'angoisse submergeait à présent Naruto. Il avait encore fait n'importe quoi. Jamais ses enfants n'avaient réagi de la sorte. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Akane, sa fille serait plus conciliante avec lui. Enfin, il espérait.

\- Akane. Ouvre moi… S'il te plaît, ma chérie.

\- Non !

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais c'est… compliqué. Tout va s'arranger, mais maintenant, il faut venir manger.

Il prenait sa voix la plus douce, il savait que sa fille ne pourrait y résister. Mais c'était sans compter Naoto qui entendait tout de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- On ne bougera pas ! Akane, résiste !

\- Naoto ! Mon cœur ! s'il te plaît viens manger !

\- Tout ce qu'on ira manger c'est un brunch chez Sasuke ! Rien d'autre !

\- Arrête de faire des caprices ! On ira pas manger chez Sasuke, un point c'est tout ! Alors maintenant tu sors de cette chambre !

\- Non ! Jamais !

\- Tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres ?

\- Je donne pas d'ordre, c'est une promesse qu'à fait Sasuke d'abord !

\- Les choses ont changé maintenant !

\- C'est pas parce que Sasuke et toi faites l'amour que tu dois nous empêcher de manger chez lui !

\- Qui t'as appris des choses comme ça !

Naoto prit un ton fier. Mais pour qui donc le prenait son père ?

\- Papa, j'ai dix ans, je suis un grand maintenant. Je sais des choses.

Naruto déglutit. Il avait espéré un instant que les enfants n'avaient pas compris ce qui c'était passé. Apparemment, ce n'était qu'un doux rêve qui venait de tourner au cauchemar à l'instant. Il abandonna pour l'instant. Il se rendit dans le salon et s'écrasa dans le canapé, totalement abattu. Il n'allait tout de même pas revenir vers Sasuke pour lui demander de maintenir le brunch ce serait trop bizarre !

Naruto réfléchit ainsi pendant dix minutes puis vingt, la fin le taraudait mais il ne pouvait décemment manger alors que ses enfants faisaient la grève de la faim. Il se décida donc à ravaler sa fierté. Il devait ça à ses enfants et à son estomac. Avant de partir toutefois, il fit un tour à la salle de bain, se recoiffa, passa un peu d'eau sur son visage avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il se trouvait ridicule, un vrai gamin. Il n'allait pas à une rendez-vous. Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous et lui et Sasuke n'avait fait que… Ok. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Mais, lui, avait bu ! Peu, mais quand même. Il était vrai qu'il trouvait Sasuke très beau mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait tomber dans ses bras. Tout ça n'avait été que la conséquence d'un coup de tête, rien de plus.

Voilà, il n'y avait rien entre lui et Sasuke.

Il n'y avait aucun problème à aller lui parler du brunch. Il se trouvait même ridicule d'avoir fuit toute à l'heure. Il s'était monté la tête pour rien et il était sûr que Sasuke avait du le trouver stupide. Il sortit donc de chez lui, serein. Persuadé que tout se passerait comme avant, comme d'habitude, de simples relations amicales. Plus il approchait de l'appartement des Uchiwa, plus il se répétait ces mots. Il avait clairement besoin de se rassurer.

Il faillit rentrer dans Sasuke tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte à qui il avait affaire Naruto perdit toutes ses résolution. Il était trop perdu pour remarquer que Sasuke était dans un état proche du sien. Ou en tout cas équivalent.

\- Hey ! Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais et toi ?

\- Bien… En fait les enfants tenaient vraiment à ce brunch et ils m'en veulent un peu beaucoup d'être parti si vite tout à l'heure. Désolé d'ailleurs, c'est juste que…

-Non, non, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave. C'était compliqué avec les enfants, je comprends…

\- Donc… Le brunch, ça marche toujours ? Ou vous avez peut-être mangé déjà ?

\- Non ! En fait, Aoki refuse de sortir de sa chambre tant que vous serez pas là pour manger avec nous. Ils m'accuse de t'avoir fait fuir.

-C'était pas ta faute ! C'était moi ! Les enfants non plus ne veulent pas sortir de leur chambre… ils se ressemblent un peu trop !

Ils rirent tout les deux de bon cœur, faisant redescendre la tension. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Naruto qui riait, il était tellement beau quand il riait, il resplendissait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se perdit dans ses yeux bleu. Quelques instants passèrent sans qu'aucun n'ouvre la bouche, perdu dans l'observation de l'autre.

La porte d'entrée claqua soudain, les ramenant tout deux à la réalité. Sasuke toussota pour remplir le vide.

\- Bon, je vais aller prévenir Aoki et commencer à préparer à manger.

\- D'accord. Moi je vais voir si on peut ramener quelques trucs. On passe dans combien de temps ?

\- Quand vous voulez. Plus tôt ce sera, plus les enfants seront content.

\- On arrive tout de suite alors.

Ils se sourirent puis Naruto fit demi-tour. Sasuke attendit un instant, observant le dos de son voisin avant de rentrer chez lui à son tour.

Il avait du mal avec Naruto, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était déjà vrai avant, mais depuis la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il avait cédé à cette pulsion, à ce désir, c'était devenu insupportable. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un homme avant Naruto. Il ne lui serait jamais même venu à l'idée d'en embrasser un, mais hier soir, il ne pouvait quitter ces lèvres. Il n'en gardait qu'un souvenir flou, une vague sensation de plaisir. Et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans l'homme brûlant de passion qu'il avait été la veille.

Sasuke passa la porte et alla tout de suite vers la chambre de son fils. Il toqua. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il entra alors doucement, Aoki n'avait pas fermé la porte. Il le trouva là, allongé sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, déclenchant un grognement.

\- Je suis désolé.

Aoki releva la tête en entendant ces mots. Son père était fier, sinon orgueilleux, il ne s'excusait quasiment jamais. Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je n'aurais pas du laisser Naruto partir, tu avais raison. Sur le moment, ça m'a arrangé qu'il parte et je n'ai pas pensé à la promesse que je vous avais faite. Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses voilà.

Aoki vit le visage profondément peiné de son père. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il sentait bien qu'il lui cachait ses émotions, que quelque chose le travaillait en secret. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète. C'est pas grave.

Sasuke répondit à l'étreinte de son fils. Pendant longtemps aucun ne dit rien. L'heure tournait cependant, Sasuke se détacha petit à petit.

\- Bon, il faut que je me mette à la cuisine. Sinon, on mangera jamais.

Aoki accompagna son père et se mit à mettre la table. Sasuke sentait son fils s'activer derrière lui mais il ne dit rien, un petit sourire pointait sur son visage lors qu'il imaginait la tête que ferait son fils. Quand il n'entendit plus de bruits, il se retourna, observant les deux couverts posés sur la table.

\- Tu pourrais rajouter trois couverts s'il te plaît ?

Aoki releva la tête vers son père, pour déterminer s'il se moquait de lui.

\- Quoi ? Je te l'ai pas dit ? Naruto et ses enfants vont pas tarder à passer pour bruncher.

Aoki n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la sonnette retentit. Il ne bougea pas, n'étant pas sûr de ne pas être coincé dans un rêve.

\- Beh alors ? Tu vas pas ouvrir ?

A ces mots, Aoki partit comme une fusée vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et se fit renverser par Akane qui lui sauta dessus en criant. Naoto se jeta à son tour sur eux pour les écraser. Aoki ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, partant dans une véritable fou-rire qui lui coupa le souffle.

Naruto, toujours sur le pas de la porte, observait Sasuke qui regardait avec amour les enfants qui roulaient au sol, se chamaillant en riant. Il le trouva beau, très beau, comme jamais il l'avait trouvé beau.

C'est son estomac qui le rappela à la réalité. Il était bien plus que temps de manger. A son appel, tout le groupe se dirigea vers la table. Sasuke et Naruto finissant de cuisiner pendant que les enfants mettaient la table, non pour deux, mais pour cinq. Ils se mirent à table avec entrain et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Personne ne fit allusion à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et les adultes mirent un peu leurs doutes de côté pour profiter de ce repas, mangeant comme quatre.

Ce brunch ensemble se termina en une après-midi jeu de société où tout le monde participa avec passion, même les blonds mauvais joueurs. Naruto ne fut d'ailleurs pas très chanceux car il ne gagna pas une seule partie, quelque soit le jeu. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la nuit tomba. Sasuke se leva pour allumer la lumière et vit qu'il était près de vingt heure.

Il le signala au groupe et Naruto annonça qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux. Mais, alors qu'il passait à la cuisine, il vit la montagne de vaisselle du brunch que Sasuke avait à faire. Il prit pitié de son voisin et l'invita à venir dîner à la maison.

Sasuke hésita, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour eux de se rapprocher alors que leur relation s'était récemment compliquée. Puis il pensa à Aoki et aux petits Uzumaki. Il se tourna vers eux et vit comme ils s'amusaient ensembles.

\- D'accord ! Avec plaisir !

Naruto fut plus content de cette réponse qu'il n'oserait l'avouer, autant à lui même, qu'à Sasuke ou qu'à tout ce qui pourrait se rapprocher de peu ou de loin à un être doué d'intelligence.

Lorsqu'ils l'annoncèrent aux enfants, ils eurent droit à des cris de joie. A peine la porte fut ouverte, ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture et se ruèrent dans les escalier, risquant sans peur une belle chute.

Le repas fut lui aussi sympathique : Tout le monde participa en cuisine, Naruto, Aoki et Akane firent même un gâteau au chocolat alors que Naoto passait à la douche. Ils le cachèrent comme il pu quand il en sortit. Et, à la fin du repas, ce fut une belle surprise. Naoto engloutit son poids de gâteau, ce qui le conduirait à se plaindre de maux de ventre pour les trois jours à venir.

Après le repas, tout le monde s'installa dans le canapé pour regarder un film tous ensemble. Vu qu'Akane n'avait que huit ans, ce fut un dessin animé, mais tout le monde adora ou, du moins, fit semblant.

Sasuke et Aoki s'en allèrent juste après, toujours dans la bonne humeur. Aucun des deux père n'avait abordé la soirée de la veille et chacun avait le sentiment que plus jamais ils n'en reparleraient. Ce qui s'était passé appartenait au passé. Aucun mot ne devait le ressortir de terre.

Naruto alla border ses enfants. Il passa par la chambre d'Akane en premier. Elle était encre excitée de cette folle journée mais Naruto savait qu'elle s'endormirait vite. Il l'embrassa alors qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.

\- C'était bien, pas vrai papa ?

\- Ouais, c'était bien.

\- Ce serait bien si c'était tout les jours comme ça, qu'on soit tout le temps ensemble.

\- Il faut aussi laisser à Aoki un peu de temps avec son papa, tu sais, c'est important la famille.

\- Pourquoi on devient pas une super famille en fusionnant nos deux familles ? Comme ça on pourrait faire des brunch chaque semaines !

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Plus que ça, il ne sut quoi penser.

\- Pourquoi pas ma chérie. On verra ça plus tard, dort maintenant.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa et quitta sa chambre en éteignant la lumière. Il prit un temps, souffla puis se rendit dans la chambre de Naoto. Ce-dernier lisait le livre qu'il devait lire depuis des semaines pour son cours de français. Naruto était surprit mais content. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son fils, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Tu le lis enfin ?

\- Ouais, Aoki a dit que c'était pour bientôt.

\- C'est bien, je suis content qu'il ai une bonne influence sur toi.

\- Il est fort à l'école, quand j'ai du mal, il m'aide.

\- Vous êtes devenu très proches, c'est bien.

\- Ouais. Il est super sympa.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Naoto avait levé le nez de son livre mais sans pour autant s'investir dans la conversation.

\- Tu sais, pour ce matin…C'était pas cool, enfin, je veux dire, j'ai pas été cool, et vous aviez raison, j'avais pas à vous obliger à partir. Mais, c'est juste que quelque fois, entre adultes, c'est compliqué.

\- ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- On doit réfléchir à plus de trucs, on doit faire plus de choix donc c'est compliqué.

\- Papa, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ouais...vas-y.

\- T'es gay ?

Naruto s'étouffa. Il ne fit pas semblant pour passer à autre chose, non. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il en oublia de respirer. Ce fut seule, la voix de Naoto qui le ramena à la réalité, et par là même, la vie. Il rassura son fils qui avait un peu beaucoup paniqué. Il le regarda, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ce matin, il avait compris qu'il avait grandit, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire. Naoto hocha la tête, attentif. Il y a bien longtemps, avant que tu ne sois né, quand j'étais encore au lycée. J'ai rencontré un garçon, très beau, toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de lui, toutes. Pourtant, il était très discret. Moi aussi je l'avais vu, j'avais vu qu'il était beau, mais sinon rien, j'étais pas amoureux de lui. Moi, je m'amusais avec mes potes, c'est tout. Puis, un jour, il est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, de devenir son petit-copain quoi. Au départ, j'étais très étonné, t'imagine, moi je pensais qu'il choisirait une fille, avec toutes celles qui lui tournait au tour. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Et là…

\- Il a répondu quoi ?

\- Ne sois pas si pressé ! Je vais le dire. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas choisi, que ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça. Moi, je devais répondre, je lui ai dis que je le connaissais pas, que j'étais pas amoureux de lui. Il m'a proposé qu'on apprenne à se connaître. J'étais tout seul, alors je lui ai laissé une chance.

\- Donc t'es sorti avec lui ? Un garçon ?

\- Pas tout de suite ! Laisse moi parler je t'ai dit ! Donc, on a appris à se connaître, en tant qu'amis pendant près de trois mois. Et là, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Je lui ai fait une super déclaration et on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Ça a été une super année. Puis… Un jour, il est partit, avec un autre garçon.

Naruto déglutit. C'était il y a longtemps mais le souvenir restait désagréable. Il n'en parlait quasiment jamais. Naoto esquissa un geste vers lui. Il reprit.

\- Enfin, après, j'ai rencontré ta mère, tu es né peu de temps après, puis, deux ans plus tard, ta sœur aussi. Et voilà.

Naoto ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était perdu, il voyait bien que son père n'allait pas si bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'en voulu de faire autant de caprices. Alors, il serra son papa dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri.

Naruto serra à son tour son fils. Il l'aimait tellement. Au bout d'un temps cependant il se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Allez, il est temps de dormir maintenant.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa sur le front puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il éteint la lumière et s'apprêta à refermer la porte.

\- Tu sais papa…

\- Ouais ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, t'es pas obligé de te marier. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois content. Si t'es content, je suis content.

Naruto sourit dans le noir. Une larme coula même sur sa joue. Il était fier de son fils. Il le remercia et puis sortit. Il alla se coucher dans la minute, cette journée l'avait crevé.

Lundi, la routine reprit, ils étaient en retard et tout le monde couru jusqu'à la voiture. Naruto conduisit comme s'il était poursuivi et il arriva juste à temps, les portes étaient en train de se fermer. Il ne descendit même pas de la voiture et les enfants partirent comme des bolides en hurlant qu'on les attende.

Lui se rendit ensuite à son boulot. C'était toujours le bordel et il comptait bien y remédier. Il serait intransigeant. Son regard déterminé ne le quitta pas et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur son étage, il attrapa au vol le dossier qu'on lui lança au visage. S'en suivit un regard de mort vers Jiraya, qui comprit instantanément qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Naruto lui rendit le dossier et avant de continuer sa route le prévint.

\- On se retrouve dans cinq minutes dans ton bureau.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est moi ton patron ! Lui cria Jiraya alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

\- Quatre minutes !

Jiraya se rua alors vers son bureau, ne voulant même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il n'était pas dans son bureau dans trois minutes maintenant.

Naruto arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Il ne s'en excusa pas et Jiraya ne lui fit pas remarquer. Il posa un immense dossier sur le bureau de son patron.

\- On doit se reprendre. Maintenant.

\- Et tu propose ?

Naruto désigna le dossier. Jiraya l'ouvrit et y jeta un œil.

\- On a perdu beaucoup de temps avec ta crise d'alcoolisme, la plupart des publications sont en retard, on doit payer les auteurs et on nous demande de l'argent de partout. C'est la merde.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc, tout le monde va se bouger et reprendre le travail. On peut encore s'en sortir. Mais plus de frais de service foireux. Tout ça c'est finit. En plus il faudra prendre un avocat. Il y a trop de tensions et il faut s'en occuper en amont avant que l'on nous traîne en justice. Tout les détails sont dans le dossier.

Jiraya parcouru quelques pages. Il acquiesça Il avait récupéré une aura de leader, Naruto était soulagé. Tout cela l'avait épuisé et il n'aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps.

\- Sinon, pour l'avocat, tu as des préférences ? Des propositions ?

\- Honnêtement, j'y connais rien, je comptais sur toi, tu as pas mal de contacts, tu devrait savoir à qui t'adresser.

\- J'ai ma petite idée en effet. Jiraya s'enfonça dans on fauteuil. Bien joué en tout cas, c'est du béton ton dossier. On va se relever, tu va voir, on va y arriver.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'espère bien, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver à chercher un boulot.

\- Quoi ? t'a pas fait ça par amour de l'entreprise ? De moi ?

Naruto lui balança un regard blasé.

\- De toi ? Certainement pas ! C'est mon job ce truc, pas toute ma vie. Sur ce, il sortit.

La journée fut bien plus calme que celles qui avaient précédé, et ça lui fit du bien. Il arriva même en avance à l'école, repérant bien vite Ino d'un côté et Sakura de l'autre. Il se dirigea vers son amie aux cheveux rose. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer encore avec Ino.

\- Hey ! Salut beauté !

\- Salut beau gosse ! Comment ça va ?

\- Je suis mort, j'ai passé un week-end de malade.

\- Avec Ino ? C'est pour ça que tu l'évites ?

\- Je l'évites pas ! Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide… Sakura avait ce sourire supérieur sur le visage.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- Bon… Ok. Je l'évite.

\- Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était chez Kiba ? A cause de Neji ?

\- Non ! Calme toi ! Tout c'est bien passé chez Kiba, c'est juste qu'après je l'ai raccompagné et elle m'a proposé de monter chez elle et j'ai dit non.

\- Noooon…

\- Beh si ! Voilà, je lui ai foutu un râteau, c'est tout, t'es contente ?

\- Non. Sakura planta son regard dans le sien

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Non je suis pas contente parce que non c'est pas tout.

Naruto s'étouffa. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle être aussi perspicace ? Il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue.

\- Tu vas pas me lâcher…

\- Non, jamais.

Naruto jeta un regard à Sakura, elle arborait un sourire sadique. C'était foutu. Il était foutu. Il lui fit alors signe de se rapprocher et lui souffla la vérité sur la nuit de vendredi dans l'oreille.

\- QUOI ?

Sakura s'étouffa. Elle n'avait pas pu bien entendre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Naruto et Sasuke ? Elle regarda Naruto, interdite. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je savais que j'aurais du me taire.

Sakura hésita, mais c'est la curiosité qui gagna.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non ! Enfin, non, c'est compliqué. On en a jamais reparlé.

\- Attends, vous en avait jamais reparlé depuis vendredi soir, jamais ?

Toute cette conversation ne plaisait pas à Naruto. Elle lui renvoyait sa lâcheté dans la face.

\- Non, il a pas l'air de vouloir en parler et jamais j'oserais, imagine qu'il me dise que pour lui c'était un coup d'un soir sans importance, ou pire, une erreur !

\- Donc tu aimerais qu'il se passe plus entre vous ?

Naruto hésita. Le voulait-il ?

\- Je sais pas… Je pense oui. Qu'on essaye de se connaître au moins… J'en ai marre d'être seul.

\- Et… ?

\- Et Sasuke me fait me sentir vivant. Pas qu'au lit je veux dire (même si c'était énorme), non… Quand on est tous ensemble, tous les cinq, c'est incroyable, les enfants ils s'entendent super bien. J'ai envie de vivre ça tout les jours.

\- Je vois… Et il est pas dégueulasse, vraiment pas, ce qui ne gâche rien.

\- J'avoue…

Sakura sourit en voyant le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son ami.

\- Un peu plus et je croirais que tu es amoureux !

\- Non ! Non, non, non, non.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ça. Je te crois. On, de toute façon tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ou non ?

\- Beh… Ouais…

\- Alors, je vais t'aider ! Super Sakura est dans la place !

\- Super Sakura, bien sûr…

Il leva les yeux aux ciels, encore une fois. Cette fille l'exaspérait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que les enfants arrivaient déjà. Toujours aussi excités. Aoki partit rejoindre Ino après les avoir poliment salués. Naruto remercia les enfants de ne pas faire de remarque sur la situation avec Ino. Tout se passa pour le mieux, à l'exception des clins d'œil gênants de Sakura qu'il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

Les enfants se comportaient comme des anges, cela lui fit des vacances bienvenues. Il se sentit reposé, loin de toute cette histoire, se plongeant dans le travail jusqu'à que trois jours plus tard, il arriva à Senin Edition.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il ne reçu rien. Au contraire, il trouva tout ses collègues occupés, à courir un peu partout. Parfait. Il avait l'impression d'être le patron, maître de cette mécanique précise et si fragile. Lorsqu'il demanda où se trouvait Jiraya, on lui annonça qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau avec les avocats. Plus que parfait.

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte du bureau tout devint beaucoup plus compliqué. Devant lui se tenait Sasuke Jiraya et quelqu'un d'autre aussi mais il ne les vit pas vraiment.

\- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sasuke avait l'air terriblement gêné. Jiraya répondit à sa place car il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir parler.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Parfait ! Naruto, Maître Uchiwa et Suigetsu sont les avocats qui vont nous aider pour cette affaire de comptabilité.

A ces mots, le cerveau de Naruto revint vers la réalité.

\- Oh ! D'accord ! Il tendit sa main pour les saluer. Merci de nous aider. Je vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps.

Il fit mine de partir mais Jiraya le héla.

\- Naruto ! Ce dernier se retourna vers son patron. Je me disais vu que tu as beaucoup bossé sur cette affaire, tu pourrais les aider. Surtout si tu connais déjà Maître Uchiwa.

Naruto était face à un dilemme. Soit il annonçait qu'il ne pouvait pas bosser avec Sasuke, en espérant que son patron le croit, mais il risquait de blesser Sasuke. Sinon, ils bossaient ensemble, obligés de supporter une tension qui n'avait pas tant décrut. Il vit le visage gêné de Sasuke. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il bossait à Senin Edition quand il avait accepté, le pauvre était tout gêné. Ce que Naruto ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait du batailler pour obtenir cette affaire et qu'il savait pertinemment où il travaillait.

Dès qu'il avait eu vent de cette affaire, Sasuke s'était précipité dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il lui avait demandé l'exclusivité, mais d'autres personnes étaient déjà sur le coup. Il avait du faire quelques concessions, perdant notamment une semaine de vacance, pour pouvoir travailler avec Naruto. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait pris. Tout son cabinet était sous le choc, il avait la réputation d'être un bloc de glace et jamais personne ne l'avait vu réclamer ou même s'intéresser à une affaire. Il faisait juste son boulot, pas plus, pas moins. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à lui, Sasuke était persuadé d'avoir fait une erreur. Jamais il n'aurait du faire ça. C'était puéril et stupide.

La journée fut longue très longue, installés dans le bureau de Naruto, les minutes passaient comme des heures malgré les nombreuses tentatives de son collègue de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils évitaient de croiser leurs regards et tout contacts physiques se soldaient par un recul très gênant. Vint enfin la fin de la journée, il était temps de partir chercher les enfants à l'école.

Il sortit de son bureau et prit l'ascenseur mais avant que les portes se ferment, Sasuke entra à son tour. Naruto n'en pouvait plus et tenta une blague qui ne déclencha que quelques rires gênés.

\- Tu me suis ou quoi ?

Après un petit silence, Sasuke finit par répondre.

\- Non, c'est juste que moi aussi, je dois aller chercher Aoki à l'école.

\- Ah bon ? Et Ino ? Elle est malade ?

Naruto s'en voulut immédiatement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Au lieu de se réjouir de plus le voir, il lui rappelait Ino ! Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour elle, il ne lui était sûrement rien arrivé de grave. Il était tellement maladroit.

\- Non, non… Sasuke était un peu déçu et cela s'entendait. Naruto s'en voulu encore plus. Elle a démissionné. Me traitant de pervers, de salaud et de connard. J'avoue que j'ai pas très bien compris.

Naruto ne su pas comment mais elle devait avoir compris pourquoi il l'avait repoussé. Sakura avait-elle vendu la mèche ? Non, de toute façon, Ino ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais qui alors ?

\- Étrange. Tu va lui prendre une remplaçante ?

\- Non. Je vais plutôt essayer d'être plus présent pour Aoki. J'ai été trop pris par le boulot récemment.

\- Bonne idée. Mais faut aussi penser à toi.

Naruto ne sut pas comment il avait osé dire ça. Sasuke le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. C'était même le contraire, il était persuadé de rêver. Naruto aperçu sa voiture, parfait, il se détacha de Sasuke. Et, avant de s'y enfermer lui sourit.

\- A tout de suite alors !

Sasuke resta sans voix une fois encore puis alors que la voiture venait de disparaître. Il se mit à ronchonner contre lui même. Naruto lui faisait perdre toute sa répartie. Il devait se reprendre absolument.

Dans sa voiture, il réfléchit sur l'attitude à adopter face à celui qu'il était à présent obligé de considérer comme son… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était… Mais du moins il voulait plus que la situation actuelle. Et c'était suffisamment précis pour le pousser à agir. Mais de l'autre côté, la peur. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Naruto était toujours aussi tiraillé quand il arriva devant l'école. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore là mais il aperçu Sasuke. Il ne pouvait se décider à aller se tenir à côté de lui, surtout qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Ce serait trop gênant. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne saurait pas de quoi parler de toute façon. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans une situation comme celle là. Enfin, si, ils avaient déjà eu des conversations en tête à tête mais il y avait toujours un contexte, un contexte différend de celui qu'il y avait actuellement en tout cas. Et Sakura était introuvable ! Il aurait bien aimé l'avoir sous la main, ça aurait été bien trop gênant. Il hésitait toujours et plus il attendait, plus il hésitait, car s'il n'allait pas le voir Sasuke penserait sûrement qu'il le détestait et peut être se mettrait à le détester aussi. Ce serait terrible, il ne pouvait pas non plus arriver comme si de rien était après tout…

\- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

Deux femmes discutaient, enfin, gloussaient en montrant, le plus discrètement possible Sasuke du doigt. L'une semblait pousser son amie à aller parler à Sasuke. Elle pouvait toujours essayer, elle n'avait aucune chance. Il était bien au dessus de sa ligue. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être jaloux, aucune. De toute façon, il n'étaient pas en couple et si Sasuke avait envie de parler à ce genre de fille, il avait le droit. Ce serait ridicule mais il avait le droit.

Naruto eu soudain une grande envie d'entamer une conversation avec Sasuke, après tout ils étaient voisin, amis et peut être plus. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas aller lui parler.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas ferme dans sa direction et se planta face à lui.

\- Hey ! Déjà là ? Je t'avais pas vu !

C'était peut-être un peu trop brusque, Sasuke avait l'air un peu décontenancé. Naruto se rendit compte du ridicule de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se reprit.

\- Je veux dire, enfin, tu es parti te cacher au fond ou quoi ?

\- Désolé, je m'en étais pas rendu compte, c'était pas prévu.

En effet, Sasuke n'était pas du tout caché. Il ne le releva pas du moins. Il mit cela sur son manque d'expérience parentale sur les lois implicites de l'école.

\- Je m'en doute, enfin, j'espère !

Ils rirent tout les deux, un peu gênés. Soudain retendit une voix bien connue, Naruto n'avait jamais aussi été heureux de l'entendre résonner bruyamment à ses oreilles.

\- PAPAAAA

Akane courut pour se jeter dans ses bras. Ils se firent un gros câlin, comme d'habitude. Naruto profita de ces quelques instants de calme pour retrouver de sa superbe. Pendant ce temps, arriva le trio des garçons. Ils le saluèrent rapidement, en pleine conversation.

\- Les garçons ! C'est grossier d'ignorer les adultes !

\- On parle de choses qui t'intéressent pas pas de toute façon, lui répondit Naoto.

\- Et comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

\- On se demande laquelle des mamans est la plus jolie. Mais on connaît déjà ton avis sur la question.

Sur ce, il ponctua sa réponse d'un regard appuyé vers Sasuke, il reçu en retour un regard noir de son père. Les deux adultes commencèrent à rougir. Naoto était assez fier de sa pique et ses amis cachaient assez mal leur ricanements. C'est à ce moment qu'Akane crût opportun d'intervenir, très fort.

\- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi Naoto ! Sasuke c'est un garçon, donc c'est pas une maman ! C'est un papa ! Donc Papa trouve que c'est le plus beau des papas, pas des mamans !

Là, Naruto crût s'étouffer. Sasuke, lui, eu une attaque. Les deux adultes ne savaient comment réagir aux attaques successives des enfants. Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas mal faire mais leurs interventions les mettaient très mal à l'aise. Ils ne virent pas le clin d'œil que fit Akane à son frère, trop occupé à trouver une porte de sortie à cette discussion gênante. Elle ne faisait pourtant que commencer. C'est Aoki qui continua.

\- Évidemment que mon papa c'est le plus beau. C'est normal que tout le monde en tombe amoureux. Il avait spécialement insisté sur le « tout »

\- Mais non, c'est mon papa le plus beau ! Il est super musclé en plus !

\- Le mien aussi d'abord.

Alors que le débat continuait, Sakura arriva pour récupérer Keishi. Elle ne put cacher un sourire moqueur en comprenant la situation. Naruto et Sasuke étaient rouges comme des tomates et tentaient d'interrompre les enfants qui les ignoraient superbement, préférant se concentrer sur leur discussion. Elle ne les interrompit pas et se contenta de rester spectatrice, trop bien amusée pour sauver son ami.

\- De toute façon, même ton papa est d'accord avec moi, si on lui demande, je suis sûre qu'il pense que mon papa c'est le plus beau !

\- Peut-être, mais ton papa, lui, est d'accord avec moi !

Ils se retournèrent alors vers leur pères, braquant sur eux leurs regards interrogateurs. Naruto comme Sasuke cherchaient désespérément un échappatoire mais ne pouvaient non plus se regarder dans les yeux. Trop terrifiés de ce que l'autre pourrait voir et comprendre.

Sakura s'avança alors. Elle venait d'avoir une idée assez machiavélique, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

\- Hey ! Salut les gars ! Je voulais savoir si ça vous gênait pas de m'aider lors de l'anniversaire de Keishi ?

\- Oui ! Ils répondirent d'une seule et unique voix.

Sakura sourit, ils venaient de plonger dans son piège. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas tout et se tournèrent vers Keishi, pour qu'il explique l'attitude de sa mère. Même lui ne savait pas, mais il connaissait ce sourire, et il n'augurait rien de bon. IL n'y avait plus rien à faire qu'a la laisser agir.

\- Super ! Je vous attends tout les deux samedi dans deux semaines vers 15h ! Vous êtes des anges !

Naruto et Sasuke ne faisaient que commencer à comprendre dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Ils déglutirent mais le sacrifice en valait la peine. S'ils pouvaient sortir de cette conversation, ils étaient prêt à tout, même à gérer un groupe de gamins surexcités tout un après-midi.

Le soir même, lors du dîner, les enfants prirent, chacun de leur côté, un malin plaisir à évoquer indirectement le sujet. Notamment, en mentionnant Aï, leur camarade de classe qui n'avait pas de père mais deux mères qui, si on les écoutaient, étaient parfaites. A la fois charmante, gentilles, jolies mais avant tout heureuses. Naruto comme Sasuke faisaient semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu et préféraient rediriger discrètement la conversation vers un autre sujet, les enfants ne s'y opposaient pas et pendant vingt minutes, la conversation se centrait sur un sujet tout autre jusqu'à qu'un d'entre eux trouve une ouverture et relance le sujet, en évoquant la beauté d'une star ressemblant à un des deux parent par exemple.

Sans être trop agressifs, les enfants réussissaient à imposer le sujet à leur parent. Ainsi, ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne pouvaient fuir le problème d'autant plus que lorsqu'ils quittaient la maison pour le travail ils se retrouvaient encore une fois ensemble. Les séances de travail s'étaient détendues et devenaient même agréable, pour le plus grand bonheur de Suigetsu, le collègue de Sasuke, qui ne pouvait plus supporter la tension ambiante.

Sasuke avait découvert un Naruto efficace et travailleur, même un peu directeur avec ses équipes. Il s'investissait pleinement dans son travail, mettant avec acuité en avant les différents points forts des différentes équipes. Sans perdre son autorité, il était amical et instaurait une relation de confiance avec ses subordonnés, les poussant à donner le meilleur d'eux même. Il était profondément animé par sa passion et la transmettait aux autres, pour cela, Sasuke le respectait profondément… Non, plus encore.

A force de travailler avec lui, Naruto découvrit que Sasuke pouvait être drôle et détendu. Lorsqu'ils étaient bloqués, il était là pour prendre du recul avec son ironie mordante, se moquant plus de lui même que des autres. Il ne perdait pourtant pas en efficacité et restait le Sasuke sérieux qu'il connaissait. Il s'était aussi montré très attentif, multipliant les attentions discrètes autant à son égard qu'à celui de son collègue. Il leur rapportait régulièrement à boire ou à manger, il posait ce qu'il apportait dans un coin du bureau, sans dire grand-chose. D'un côté, Naruto était content de voir que Sasuke créait des liens avec d'autres personnes que lui, de l'autre il était un peu jaloux de ne pas être à part. C'était étrange.

Ce jour là, Sasuke avait été appelé en urgence au cabinet et avait du s'absenter. Naruto se retrouvait donc face à Suigetsu, il lui avait un peu parlé mais sans plus. Il avait été bien trop occupé par la surcharge de travail et par la présence de Sasuke pour tisser des liens d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il eu soudain soif, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à boire, Sasuke n'était pas là aujourd'hui après tout. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand il aperçu le pauvre avocat, le nez plongé dans un dossier. Il l'appela, l'autre releva la tête.

\- Ça vous dirait de prendre une pause ? Je pense que ça nous ferait pas de mal.

\- Yes ! J'arrive !

Suigetsu sauta de sa chaise et couru jusqu'à Naruto, ce-dernier, un peu surpris de l'attitude enfantine de l'avocat se tut pourtant. Ils buvaient en silence l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Sasuke a insisté pour avoir cette affaire.

Naruto s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

\- Quoi ? Vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Je disais que je comprenais pourquoi Sasuke avait insisté pour avoir cette affaire.

\- Sasuke a demandé cette affaire ?

\- Plus que ça, il a presque supplié pour l'avoir.

\- On parle toujours de Sasuke, là ?

\- Ouais, je sais, ça nous a tous surpris, c'est la première fois qu'il avait l'air de profondément tenir à quelque chose, à part son fils je veux dire.

Naruto se surpris à sourire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui, il était content.

\- Vous formez un couple magnifique, vous êtes très mignons ensemble.

\- On est pas… ensemble. Enfin, pas vraiment, c'est compliqué. Non. On est pas ensemble.

Suigetsu regarda Naruto rougir, il comprit que la situation était plus complexe qu'elle en avait l'air. Ou plutôt, qu'elle était inutilement compliquée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils étaient vraiment trop naïfs, lui riait maintenant aux éclats.

\- Vous vous comportez comme des collégiennes, c'est beaucoup trop mignon, ou pathétique, je ne sais pas.

Sur ce, et sans laisser à Naruto le temps de répliquer, il se leva et repartit travailler. Ni lui, ni Naruto n'abordèrent le sujet de la journée.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Naruto trouva Sasuke coincé devant la porte de l'immeuble, il pestait dans son téléphone alors qu'il cherchait rageusement ses clefs sans grand succès. Naruto le trouva vraiment trop mignon. Il repensa alors à ce que Suigetsu lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée pendant qu'il observait le brun batailler.

Suivant une pulsion, il se colla à son dos, passant son bras sous le sien pour aller placer la clef dans la serrure. Il la tourna lentement profitant pleinement du contact qu'il avait avec son voisin. Sasuke, lui, était tendu à son maximum, d'abord rétif, dès qu'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il s'était figé. Se concentrant comme il pouvait sur la clef.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin mais Naruto ne se détacha pas tout de suite, il ramena tout doucement son bras, frôlant longuement le corps du brun qui résistait comme il pouvait pour ne pas imploser. Dès l'instant où il eu finit de retirer son bras Sasuke sortit de sa transe, le remercia rapidement puis monta à toute vitesse.

Naruto s'écroula dans la rue, il était à bout de souffle. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, Sasuke n'allait plus jamais vouloir lui parler. Il se comportait comme un véritable pervers. Il ressassa ces pensées toute la soirée, se maudissant encore et encore. Un instant, il voulait aller s'excuser immédiatement mais le temps qu'il atteigne la porte, il perdait toute motivation. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'essais il finit par se retrouver devant chez lui, la sonnette retentissant à ses oreilles.

C'est Aoki qui lui ouvrit la porte. L'enfant sourit dès qu'il le vit, Naruto ne put rien dire qu'il appelait déjà son père. Il commença à paniquer. Aoki ne sembla pas le voir, il le laissa au salon en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Naruto ne le vit même pas, il cherchait juste un moyen de justifier son comportement, il n'en trouvait pas. Il paniqua encore plus.

Sasuke arriva, il sortait de la douche, il portait un t-shirt et un short qui lui servaient de pyjama, ses cheveux mouillés lui retombaient sur le visage. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto, il lâcha la serviette qu'il tenait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu f…

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas du, c'était très gênant et pas du tout approprié, mais continue de me parler s'il te plaît, je veux pas que tu m'ignores parce que tu penses que je suis un pervers ! Je suis désolé !

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas vraiment écouté, il avait compris ce que Naruto voulait dire mais il était avant tout captivé par sa beauté. Il était trop beau comme ça, tout gêné. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui obéit une pulsion. Il se rapprocha du blond, lui agrippa la tête et lui donna un baiser passionné.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur avait pris. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à que le téléphone de Sasuke sonne, c'était le travail, il devait absolument répondre. Naruto le quitta, non pas sans l'embrasser un dernière fois.

Ils ne se virent pas avant le lendemain, au travail. Lorsque Sasuke laissa sa boisson sur sa table, comme d'habitude. Naruto posa sa main sur la sienne. Il sentit que le contact le faisait frissonner, il releva la tête et lui sourit. C'était un sourire mignon, secret aussi, rien que pour lui. Sasuke lui sourit en retour. Suigetsu lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la semaine, des petites attentions, des caresses au détour d'un couloir ou dans l'ascenseur. Ils multipliaient les contacts discrets. Les enfants avaient vu que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux, ils n'étaient plus gênés quand ils abordaient des thèmes qui avant les faisait bafouiller ou rougir. Ils étaient plus proches et partageaient plus de choses que les enfants ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ils les avaient espionné mais rien. Ils ne passaient pas non plus plus de temps ensemble, ils s'étaient vu deux fois en plus du travail cette semaine, ce n'était pas énorme, c'était habituel.

Samedi, la porte sonna des Uzumaki sonna, ils étaient tous réunis pour jouer au Monopoly mais ils n'attendait personne. C'est Naruto qui alla ouvrir et il ne fut pas tant surpris de voir devant lui Kiba, des cadeaux dans les mains. Il était le seul à venir chez lui sans prévenir.

\- Tu me laisses entrer ?

Naruto soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il y a Sasuke et Aoki, donc ne dit rien qui n'est pas nécessaire.

Il avait dit ça sans grand espoir, c'était Kiba après tout. Mais sa réponse le surpris.

\- Ouais, je m'en doutais.

Sans lui laisser de temps de lui demander de s'expliquer, Kiba continua vers le salon.

\- Salut tout le monde !

\- Kibaaaa !

Akane et Naoto lui sautèrent dans les bras, Aoki s'était levé mais été resté en retrait. Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

\- J'ai des cadeaux pour toute la petite famille !

Un autre cri de joie retenti dans toute la pièce. Les enfants sautillaient en attendant leurs cadeaux. Naruto s'était assis sur le canapé et regardait la scène avec tendresse. Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés. Kiba donna d'abord un gros paquet à Akane puis deux plus petits à Naoto. Les enfants sautaient de joie. Il lui restait pourtant encore quelques paquets, il sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

\- Aoki ? T'es passé où ?

Aoki s'était en effet éloigné du reste du groupe. Il était heureux de voir ses amis heureux mais c'était un moment familial, il ne se considérait pas comme légitime d'y participer. Pourtant, Kiba l'appela. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il était méfiant, que pouvait on bien lui vouloir ? Il était réticent malgré les encouragements de Kiba et c'est l'intervention combiné d'Akane et de Naoto, lui prenant chacun une main, qui le convainc de bouger enfin. Il lança un regard inquiet à son père qui lui sourit, Naruto, à côté, lui souriait aussi. Il arriva devant Kiba, qui riait comme à son habitude, il était toujours intimidé par cet adulte qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais des cadeaux pour toute la famille ! Toi y grand.

Sur ce, il lui tendit un beau paquet, l'enfant était émerveillé et n'osa pas prendre le cadeau. Il se tourna vers son père pour avoir son autorisation que ce dernier lui donna évidemment. Il s'empara du cadeau, non s'en remercier chaleureusement Kiba et parti l'ouvrir avec les autres. Kiba s'écrasa alors à son tour sur le canapé, manquant de peu Naruto qui lui lança un regard noir qu'il décida d'ignorer. Sasuke prit la conversation en main avant que les regards meutriers ne dérapent en bagarre.

\- Merci d'avoir apporté quelque chose pour Aoki. Ça lui a fait très plaisir.

\- Non mais c'est normal, j'allais pas le laisser de côté. Ça aurait été trop triste. Kiba se tût un instant avant de reprendre. En plus, il faut bien commencer à intégrer ce gamin dans la famille.

Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto ne réagirent à la remarque de Kiba. Naruto trouva autre chose à dire et la conversation continua comme si cette phrase n'avais jamais été prononcée. Naruto, au bout d'un moment, passa son bras dans le dos de Sasuke, lui caressant lentement l'épaule. Ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple. Pourtant, ils n'en étaient pas un. Ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ce n'était pas négligeable mais aucun des deux n'avait envie d'aborder le sujet de leur relation, ils se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient et n'avaient pas envie de remettre en cause l'équilibre qu'ils avaient finit par trouver.

Kiba savait pourtant que Naruto n'était pas satisfait de ce _statu quo_ , il le voyait dans ses yeux, brûlants de désir pour Sasuke. Mais plus que ce simple désir physique, Naruto avait envie, il avait besoin d'une relation stable qui serait reconnue par ses enfants afin de guérir enfin de la disparition de leur mère. Il avait besoin d'une preuve qu'il n'était pas le problème, qu'il était capable de construire une famille.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke aussi semblait désirer Naruto, ce qui était pour le mieux. Mais Kiba découvrait aussi un homme qui savait se montrer attentionné. Il était mature mais gardait cette étincelle enfantine de folie qui évitait l'ennuie. Kiba se savait difficile mais il considérait que le brun était un choix valable pour son ami. Ils pouvaient former un très beau couple, mais pour cela, ils devaient tout les deux dépasser leurs peurs. Il n'avait pas la solution, mais tout semblait aller vers le meilleur. Sakura, une amie de Naruto, lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui résumer la situation. Il avait bon espoir que tout allait bientôt se débloquer.

Kiba finit par repartir, non sans glisser quelques autres remarques sur le couple que formait les deux hommes. Il salua aussi les enfants, Aoki eu le droit au même traitement que les autres : un gros câlin. Il leur avoua qu'il était dans la confidence de leur plan et les félicita. Ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup et c'était bien. Les adultes prenaient maintenant le relai.

C'est ainsi que samedi arriva, et avec lui l'anniversaire de Keishi. Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent donc comme promis assez tôt chez Sakura et l'aidèrent à tout préparer. Les enfants étaient tous surexcités et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour le reste de la journée. Naruto venait de finir d'installer la banderole quand la sonnette retentit pour la première fois. Les enfants partirent comme des fusées menaçant de la faire chuter de l'escabeau.

Sakura accueilli chaudement les parents qui se présentaient. N'oubliant pas de mentionner à chaque mère célibataire que Sasuje et Naruto vivaient seuls avec leurs enfants respectifs. Les pauvres femmes tombaient dans son piège, innocente de la véritable relation des deux pères.

La première à tenter véritablement quelque chose fut une fausse blonde qui riait trop fort. Elle fonça vers Naruto. Et renversa, malencontreusement, son verre sur sa chemise. Elle se confondit en excuses.

\- Je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis si maladroite !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. j'aurais du faire attention moi aussi.

\- Mais votre chemise est tachée ! Je suis si maladroite ! Laissez-moi m'en occuper !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle vit un jeune homme brun attraper assez violemment la chemise pour rapprocher le blond et frotter la tache avec un torchon.

\- Tu es vraiment le pire des imbéciles. L'anniversaire à commencé depuis moins d'une heure et tu es déjà taché !

\- C'est parce que je sais que tu es là pour t'occuper de moi si je fais des bêtises.

Le brun le frappa à la tête avec le torchon avant de partir et de lui dire de s'en occuper tout seul. Le blond ri alors qu'il finissait de faire disparaître la tache. La femme repartit décontenancée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Sakura avait assisté à l'entièreté de la scène. Parfait, c'était parfait.

Sasuke était énervé par l'attitude de Naruto même si, au fond, il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Portant, il boudait. Il commença à gonfler des ballons pour se calmer. Il était plutôt doué, il avait toujours eu un bon souffle. Les enfants commençaient à affluer et ne lui laissait pas un instant de libre. Une maman vint l'aider, Sasuke comprit bien vite ses intentions mais décida de se taire car il avait bien besoin d'aide.

Bientôt, Akane demanda un ballon pour elle aussi.

\- Tu me fais un ballon s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, d'accord. Deux minutes.

\- Si tu me fais un ballon, je ferais la vaisselle ce soir.

Sasuke lui lança un regard désabusé. Akane était vraiment naïve si elle pensait qu'il la croyait pendant une minute. La femme qui l'aidait profita de la présence d'Akane pour se rapprocher de sa cible.

\- C'est bien d'aider son papa.

\- Moi, j'aide toujours mon papa ! Elle était très fière d'elle.

Sasuke toussa plusieurs fois. La femme ri doucement.

\- Ton papa va te faire un ballon. Tu es une belle petite fille.

\- Sasuke est pas mon papa !

La femme passa de l'un à l'autre perdue. Akane pointa Naruto du doigt.

\- Lui c'est mon papa !

\- Mais alors… Quel est votre relation ?

\- Beh Sasuke, c'est l'amoureux de mon papa !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, ces gamins auraient sa peau un jour. La femme resta sans voix. Elle fixa pendant quelques instants Naruto avant de dériver vers Akane puis Sasuke. L'enfant se dit qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

\- Mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même Sasuke ! Il est très gentil !

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, laissant à Sasuke le soin de tout expliquer à la jeune femme. Il soupira et se tourna vers elle qui souriait de manière gênée. Il haussa les épaules, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter, elle avait tout dit.

\- Les enfants disent parfois n'importe quoi !

Sasuke lança un regard noir à pauvre fille qui venait de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Souvent oui. Mais là, en l'occurrence non. Je suis bien en couple avec son père. Et je suis très heureux comme ça. Bon, je vais y aller maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et même si ça vous dérange en fait.

Sur ce, il joignit le geste à la parole et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il se savait pourtant observé, et par pur esprit de contradiction il se dirigea vers Naruto. Arrivé devant lui, il lui glissa quelques mots sans importances à l'oreille et avant de partir, il laissa sa main quelques instants supplémentaires sur son torse, l'air de rien.

Naruto ne comprit pas du tout ce qui se passa, il avait bien remarqué le sourire satisfait de Sasuke mais tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre, il était juste content que tout se passe bien entre eux. On l'appela soudain et il oublia bien vite ce qui venait de se passer.

L'après-midi passa ainsi, plus le temps avançait, moins de femme tentaient leurs chances avec les deux hommes. Le mot était passé et quoi qu'ils fassent ils étaient suivi par des paires d'yeux avides. Elles commentaient leurs moindres faits et gestes et quand, par bonheur, ils se rapprochaient, ou pire, ils se touchaient, les chuchotements devenaient assourdissants.

Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke n'eurent vraiment le temps de discuter avec les invitées, bien trop occupés à gérer un groupe d'enfants bien trop excité. A la fin de la journée toutefois, lorsqu'il était temps pour la grande majorité des enfants de s'en aller, Naruto échangea quelques mots avec elles. Il fut très étonné par la remarque de l'une d'entre elle en particulier. Elle ne lui disait rien, si ce n'est qu'il l'avait aperçu plus tôt à côté de Sasuke alors qu'il gonflait des ballons.

\- Merci beaucoup, sans vous et votre compagnon, ça aurait été l'enfer.

\- Je vous en prie mais Sasuke n'est pas mon compagnon.

\- Ah bon ? La femme semblait prise de court. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Naruto tomba des nus.

\- Com...comment ça ?

\- Il m'a juste dit que vous étiez en couple , il avait l'air assez fier. Et puis votre comportement…

\- Notre comportement ? C'est à dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Les regards que vous échangez, l'attitude que vous avez l'un envers l'autre et envers les enfants de l'autre. Et même comment les enfants de l'autre vous considèrent. On dirait que vous formez une famille. Je suis désolé si j'ai surinterprété ! Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Merci en fait.

La femme lui sourit et passa la porte. Lui se retourna et chercha Sasuke du regard. Il était occupé à pourchasser les enfants en riant, il attrapa Akane et la chatouilla jusqu'à quelle demande grâce, à ce moment là, Naoto et Aoki lui sautèrent dessus pour venger leur sœur. Il ne pouvait se détacher de cette image de joie.

Ce fut le rire moqueur de Sakura qui le sortit de sa transe contemplative. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu es mignon, risible certes mais mignon.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- Rien, rien…

Elle se plaça à ses côtés, Keishi était aussi entré en scène pour prêter main forte à ses amis. Sakura était contente d'avoir de tels amis, elle aussi. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto, il avait retrouvé son air béat. Elle se mit à le contempler lui, au bout d'un temps il le remarqua.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et les enfants.

\- Tu va lui dire ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Elle n'insista pas. Le silence fut brisé par Naruto au bout d'un long moment.

\- Il le sait. Je crois.

\- Tu oublies qu'il est stupide.

\- Il est beaucoup trop intelligent justement.

\- Même, il y a une différence entre le savoir et l'entendre.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sasuke, affublé de quatre gnomes, arrivait vers eux.

\- Vous auriez pu m'aider…

\- Tu te débrouillais plutôt bien je trouve.

\- Merci beaucoup Sakura. Si c'est vraiment un compliment.

\- A toi de voir.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient insupportables, pire que les quatre gosses réunis. Les enfants finirent par se rendre dans la chambre de Keishi. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura passèrent un certain temps à débattre de choses aussi inutiles que différentes, ne tombant jamais, à aucun moment, d'accord. Mais il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Ils appelèrent les enfants et arriva l'habituelle scène pour rester.

Sakura évita la dispute ne invitant officiellement tout le monde à rester pour manger une pizza devant un film. Devant les têtes de chiens battu de leurs enfants, aucun des deux ne pu résister. Ils passèrent alors leur commande dans un désordre le plus total et tout le monde revint à sa place en attendant que la sonnette retentisse.

Malheureusement, le téléphone de Sakura sonna, c'était son chef de service. Elle sembla assez paniquée durant toute la conversation. Quand elle raccrocha, elle se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Je dois absolument me rendre à l'hôpital, il manque trois infirmières, c'est le chaos là bas. Je suis tellement désolée ! Vous pouvez rester vous occuper des enfants ? Ce serait génial.

\- Bien sûr ! Fonce ! On s'occupe de tout.

Sakura les remercia et monta se préparer, elle redescendit quelques instants après seulement.

\- J'ai dit au revoir à Keishi. Merci encore ! Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les pizza arrivaient. Les enfants sautèrent de joie et tout le monde s'entassa sur le canapé et regarda le film. Bien que regarder était un bien grand mot, tout le monde parlait à tout bout de champ et personne n'écoutait vraiment ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. Tant bien, qu'une fois le film finit personne n'aurait pu le résumer avec précision, voire le résumer tout court pour certains, vraiment peu attentifs.

Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller coucher les enfants. Ils réclamèrent que Sasuke et Naruto viennent tout deux les border. Les enfants étaient excités et ne voulaient pas aller se coucher, retenant les deux adultes par tout les moyens possibles. Ils finirent cependant par capituler et après un dernier bisous, ils acceptèrent de se coucher. Mais, alors que Naruto se penchait sur son front, Keishi le félicita.

\- Vous êtes de super papas.

Naruto le remercia et ébouriffa ses cheveux en riant. Il ne réalisa la puissance de cette phrase que lorsqu'il fut redescendu dans le salon, alors qu'il regardait une photo de Sakura et son fils, seuls tout les deux. De la part d'un enfant qui n'avait pas de père, ce n'était pas une phrase à prendre à la légère. Il fut touché au plus profond de lui même, si bien que lorsque Sasuke le rejoignis, une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il fut surpris de le trouver ainsi, il paniqua un peu, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

Naruto sentit deux bras l'entourer, la tête de Sasuke contre son épaule. Il sourit, Sasuke était un peu tendu. Il prit ses mains et les serra très fort. Ils ne surent combien de temps ilss restèrent ainsi.

Naruto finit par se retourner et embrassa Sasuke. C'était passionné, sans fin, plein d'une passion depuis trop longtemps contenue. Sasuke sentit son corps chauffé comme lors de cette nuit, chez lui. Il s'y plongea complètement.

Naruto commença à le déshabiller, attaquant sa peau de toute part et provoquant des gémissements exquis. Cela les rendait fous tout les deux. Ils se rendirent comme ils purent dans la chambre de Sakura sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Leurs vêtements éparpillés restaient dans leur sillage.

Ils essayèrent de ne pas faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient le sommeil lourd car ils eurent du mal à se contenir.

Les enfants, le lendemain matin, profitèrent que personne n'était là pour leur interdire et mirent les dessins animés. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Keishi s'inquiéta. Les adultes auraient dû être debout depuis longtemps.

\- On devrait pas aller les réveiller ? Ca pourrait être marrant !

Il fit face à trois regards désapprobateurs. Akane vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, qu'il ne fallait pas les réveiller, sous aucun prétexte. Keishi était un peu blessé qu'elle lui parle comme ça alors qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui. C'était pas juste. Mais ses deux potes, Naoto comme Aoki, lui firent signe qu'elle avait raison. Il abandonna son idée non sans bouder un peu.

Dans la chambre, les deux adultes se réveillèrent doucement.

\- Bonjour beauté.

\- Bonjour idiot.

\- Je ne te permets pas !

\- Je vais pas attendre ta permission ! Idiot.

Naruto, faussement choqué, regardait Sasuke. Il souriait d'un sourire mauvais. Leurs visages étaient étonnamment proches, trop peut-être. Naruto réduit la distance jusqu'à que leurs lèvres se rencontre puis il recula doucement.

\- Je crois que je t'aime.

Sasuke mourut à ce moment là, il en était sûr, son cœur venait de lâcher.

\- Ferme la bouche, imbécile.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me traites d'idiot, j'ai bien le doit de te traiter d'imbécile !

Sasuke ne laisserait pas cette provocation impunie. Il se jetta sur sa victime. l'effat de surprise fut à son avantage et il réussi à bloquer ses bras. Il le surplombait totalement maintenant. Il allait se vanter de sa supériorité quand son regard fut capturé par les lèvres de son amant, il ne put résister à l'envie de venir les embrasser. Lorsqu'il s'en détacha, il roula aux côtés de Naruto. Lui n'avait pas bougé, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je crois.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Naruto mais il le devinait, il sentait aussi son regard rieur sur lui mais il ne voulait pas tourner la tête. S'il le regardait, il ne pourrait plus se contenir. Il attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose mais rien ne venait. La curiosité le démangeait, c'était devenu insoutenable. Il finit par craquer et se tourna vers le blond.

Il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ce fut comme un signal et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient oubliés les enfants et pendant un instant, ils étaient seuls au monde.

Ce n'est que vers midi, qu'ils descendirent pour trouver les enfants toujours devant la télévision. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre commentaire. Il était trop tard pour petit-déjeuner. Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Qui est chaud pour un brunch?

Les enfants répondirent par un cri de joie unanime. Les coussins volèrent et tout le monde se mit au boulot, on fit des équipes de trois, deux enfants et un parent. Keishi et Naoto avec Sasuke commençaient à cuisiner tandis que les autres allèrent faire quelques courses.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde se poussait dans la cuisine. Les enfants ne manquaient aucunes des attentions, des caresses voire même des fugaces baisers qu'échangeaient les deux adultes. Ils observaient sans faire de commentaires, témoins d'un amour qui prenait enfin forme.

Durant le repas, Naruto faisait goûter à Sasuke tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, il lui tendait sa fourchette toute les trois minutes et Sasuke jouait le jeu. Naruto s'en mettait partout, Sasuke, avec son doigt, récupéra la chantilly qui lui servait nouvellement de moustache.

Naoto observait les deux adultes, il était content de voir son père heureux. Sasuke était gentl même s'il faisait croire que non. Et ce serait cool si Aoki devenait son frère, ils pourraient jouer tout le temps ensemble. Akane aussi était contente et même si elle passait son temps à l'embêter, il l'aimait bien.

Sakura finit par rentrer, elle rigola beaucoup. Un sourire pas très gentil sur le visage. Naoto comprit qu'elle se moquait de son papa et de Sasuke. Elle leur fit quand même un câlin. Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'air d'aimer ça. Tout le monde rentra chez lui, il alla dans sa chambre pour travailler un peu. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke, son papa était un peu plus dur sur les devoir.

Ils mangèrent tout les trois. C'était bien, mais il manquait quelque chose. Pour le dessert, Papa proposa d'aller au parc manger une glace. C'était cool. Alors qu'ils se préparaient, Naoto eu une idée.

\- Papa ? On peut y aller avec Sasuke et Aoki ?

Naruto s'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Ca te dérange pas qu'ils viennent ? On a toujours fait ça que tout les trois, en famille.

\- Oui ! Mais ils font parti de la famille, non ? Enfin, je veux dire, depuis que toi et Sasuke vous faite l'amour quoi…

\- Aoki, c'est notre frère maintenant !

Naruto sourit. Il prit ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Ils rirent ensemble et allèrent chercher les Uchiwa qui acceptèrent aussitôt.

Les enfants couraient partout. Naoto tomba même une fois assez méchamment, mais il se retint tant bien que mal de pleurer en se mordant les lèvres. Il voulait faire le dur, soit. On arriva finalement devant le glacier.

Les enfants se ruèrent vers la carte, se bousculant sans ménagement, Naoto avait déjà oublié qu'il était tombé. Akane se souvint de la question existentielle de toute sortie chez le glacier.

\- Papa ? On a le droit à une ou deux boules ?

\- Deux, lui répondit Sasuke.

La petite fille eu un instant de surprise puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle alla rapporter la bonne nouvelle aux garçons qui étaient déjà entrain de débattre. Au bout d'un moment, il fallu choisir.

\- Chocolat framboise ! Demanda Aoki.

\- Chocolat fraise ! Demanda Akane.

\- Et citron chocolat pour moi ! Demanda Naoto.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on dit ?

Naruto leur faisait les gros yeux alors les trois enfants se retournèrent vers le vendeur et lancèrent un sonore « s'il-vous plaît » suivi d'un grand éclat de rire. Il leur tendit à chacun leur commande. Puis il se tourna vers les adultes ?

\- Et pour les parents ce sera quoi ?

Naruto et Sasuke ne surent quoi dire. Ils bégayèrent quelques mots sans grand sens. Les enfants étaient morts de rire. Ils se regardèrent un peu perdu. Naruto fut finalement le premier à réagir.

\- Pour moi ce sera Fraise Café.

\- Et pour votre compagnon ?

\- Euh… Mangue Citron.

Ils se retrouvaient là, tout les cinq, leurs glaces à la main. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air très satisfait. Naruto se sentait coupable. Il lui tendit sa glace. L'autre le regarda, perdu.

\- On échange ?

Sasuke sourit, puis refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Non, je suis content quand même.

Pour soutenir son propos, il attaqua largement sa glace. Naruto ne put résister et l'embrassa. C'était un long et profond baiser, il représentait tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et tout ce qu'il ressentirait pour lui.

Ils s'éloignèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Ils sont amoureux !

\- Ils sont amoureux !

\- Ils sont amoureux !

Les enfants couraient autour d'eux, comme s'ils formaient une ronde.

\- Vous êtes pas content ?

Akane s'arrêta la première.

\- Beh si ! C'est trop cool ! J'ai un nouveau frère !

Naruto leur fit signe de venir.

\- Bon. Vous savez que moi et Sasuke on s'aime beaucoup, comme un papa et une maman. C'est un peu nouveau mais on est content que vous ayez pas de problèmes avec ça. On va y aller doucement, mais - qui sait ? - on va peut- être devenir une seule grosse famille, ça vous va ?

\- Ouais !

La proposition était adoptée à l'unanimité. Tout le monde finit sa glace et on rentra. Sasuke sentit la main de Naruto prendre la sienne. Il le regarda, il regardait les enfants courir. Il comprit à ce moment là qu'il était la personne avec qui il aurait voulu fonder une famille. Il le faisait avec dix ans de retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Cette famille là valait bien d'attendre.

* * *

Bon, c'est une fin plutôt heureuse, je pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je réfléchi à une suite qui se passerait cinq à sept ans plus tard pour montrer les difficultés que peuvent subir les familles homoparentales et recomposées. J'ai bien envie aussi de décrire la première romance de ces enfants turbulents.

Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire un truc sur une romance lycéenne (toujours NaruSasu), où deux ados opposés vivraient une relation cachée, plus que de la romance naissante, je veux me concentrer sur les problèmes d'un jeune couple (qui vit dans le secret qui plus est). Je sais pas trop si ce sera très long...Je verrais

Bon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces projets en review et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
